Change
by the lale
Summary: Anna leaves after the shaman tournament and comes back after four years. Everything she knew before has changed. Yoh has a girfriend and a new house. Has Yoh's feelings for her changed too? R&R please. YohAnna. Epilogue up! Completed
1. Coming Back Home

Anna looked at the house that was in front of her. The setting June sun cast a shadow on the huge house that fell over the rest of the houses on the next block. It was a huge change from the inn they use to live in, but four years did change a lot of things. Anna looked at the huge manor again. It looked like a castle instead of a house, but its probably fit for the shaman king. Anna knew that after Yoh became shaman king, he would be living the rich life, with lots of rich people paying him to communicate with the Great Spirit. Guess it took a shorter time than she thought for Yoh to get really rich. Well people were desperate these days and never happy.

The house took up a huge block all by itself and Anna couldn't even see the end of the backyard or even the end of the house for that matter. It was a huge estate. Well it wasn't like she expected the Shaman king to live in a dinky old inn.

Could she face him and all the others after all those years? Could she face them after not saying a word of goodbye and not keeping touch for four years? Will they still accept her? Anna almost ran out at that moment, but she was brave and strong. She knew that she would never run away from her fears no matter what. It was drilled into her for so many years. Anna looked at the estate again and pictured herself facing Yoh and the others. What will she do and say?

Then her stomach grumbled. Guess that's what four days of not eating will do to you. After a brief second of wondering where to get food, Anna collapsed on the floor, from hunger and exhaustion of traveling for a week.

    

I know its not really the best piece of literature but please please review or I'll hunt you down and make u!


	2. Yoh's life so far

Yoh went into the kitchen of his huge estate to get something cold to drink after communicating with the Great Spirit for a rich shaman. It was wonderful being the shaman king. He had already earned lots of money and has the best house in the world. His friends were all with him and he has a really nice girlfriend who he has been dating for the last year. He met Aya two years ago when her father came to consult with Yoh. They have been friends ever since and has been dating for the past year. Everything was perfect for him. He had Amidamaru with him and Ren and Jun are returning from China tomorrow. Horohoro and Pilica were also coming for the summer tomorrow. They had just finished school and are spending the whole summer at Yoh's house. Tamao of course is already here. Tamao has been living here ever since Yoh moved in. Ryu is also living here and training hard with Tamao. Hao is also coming back from his travels since winter and Jeanne and Lyserg are spending the summer too.

It's going to be great. Fun every single day for the rest of summer. The gathering of friends. Yoh can hardly wait and he had already finished all his homework for summer from school. Yoh really didn't need to go to school, but he felt it was something he should accomplish. Plus, Manta was there every single day so that made it so much more fun. Of course, during the summer, Manta will always be in the huge manor too. As Yoh downed the orange juice his head of house, Yami gave him. Yoh hired Yami a few years back when he first moved in. He decided that he needed someone to keep track of the shamans that visit him and to clean the house. Yami has been a kind old lady who was honest and very very kind, although stern when she wanted to be. Yami reminded him of a nicer version of his grandmother. Although she isn't a shaman, she can see ghosts just like Manta and is totally okay with it although it freaked her out at first. Now she's in charge of all the servants in the house.

"Master Yoh, please drink your juice slowly. No need for you to choke and please do not touch those cakes. They are for tomorrow, when your friends come," said Yami kindly although sternly.

"But Yami, I'm starving. Please pretty please," begged Yoh with his puppy eyes. He knew that Yami will give in.

"Oh fine, but eat this, and make sure not too much because your going to have dinner tonight with Mistress Aya," said Yami giving Yoh a pastry and scowling at him kindly.

"Thank you Yami," said Yoh with a bow, which but a smile on Yami's face.

"By the way Master Yoh, a girl fainted on our doorsteps and I took her in but there is no room for her," said Yami while stirring something in a huge pot.

"What do you mean there isn't room? There is lots of room," said Yoh.

"Well actually there isn't a spare bedroom at all. We have prepared all the bedrooms for your friends and who knows when she'll wake up so we cant her in there.

There are twenty-seven master bedrooms in all and sixteen smaller bedrooms. The servants and the people studying under you take all the smaller ones. That leaves the master bedrooms but ten of those are taken by you and your friends," said Yami still stirring the pot.

"Then there are seventeen more bedrooms, so put her in one of those," said Yoh.

"Well sixteen of those are taken up by those shamans who came to visit today and are leaving tomorrow and can those people eat. I mean those people eat so much that their stomachs are bulging and I have to cook for them," said Yami going off topic.

"Well then isn't there the last bedroom?" asked Yoh quickly who wanted to get some training done before dinner.

"Well yes, but it's the room in the attic which is haunted by all those ghosts. I don't think the poor girl minds waking up to a roomful of ghosts now do you. I mean she's going to be screaming her head off."

"I see. Well then I'll take the room in the attic and you can put the girl in my room."

"Yes master Yoh. That's very kind of you."

"Thanks Yami. Make sure my stuff is in the attic room. I'm going to train. Bye!"

"Okay master Yoh but remember to be back by dinner," said Yami to the retreating back.

Yoh ran around the track in his usual clothes. He didn't know why he still trains. It was useless and his friends told him that multiple times. Yoh just did it, without being asked, unlike when he was training for a shaman. Yoh knew that whenever his friends said that, they always wanted to add something to it, but always held their tongue. Yoh knew what it was. They always wanted to say that he was turning into what Anna wanted him to be. Training every single day.

Anna. He had stopped thinking about her two years ago. He tried with all his might to not think about her and finally he succeeded. It's been four hard years, but he made it through without her. He made it through without ever thinking about her once and whenever he did, he would always tell himself that she was gone and good riddance. Now he didn't have to train every single day and run laps and do pushups. But he still did them. Every single day. And whenever he did something bad to other people, he would always do more as a punishment, just like when Anna was there. As Yoh ran, he thought about where she might be. He thought of looking for her after she left, but he knew that she didn't want him anymore. She was gone and she was the one who left, not him. But sometimes, he would ask himself, was he the one to make her leave?

No! He shouldn't be thinking about her. He really shouldn't. She was gone and was never going to come back. He had Aya now, so that was better. As Yoh ran, he looked at his watch; it was almost time for dinner. So then, he ran back to his manor. He took the long way for he had still more time until dinner. As he ran, he stopped, right in front of the old inn. It was still there. Although the weeds have over grown and the house needed to be repaired, it was still there. Yoh looked at the place he once lived with Anna and Amidamaru. He had brought the inn after he moved out. First of all, it was really cheap because it was haunted and although he really didn't want to realize it, he bought it so that he still had a piece of Anna left. Nobody knew he bought the inn or even that he still went there. Instead of the graveyard, he now goes to the inn to think with Amidamaru.

He then ran past the inn and went home, to change for dinner.



I know its kinda boring this chapter and its kinda long but I promise there will be fluff between Anna and Yoh later. And next chapter, people they know are going to come back, including my favorite, Hao. Please Review


	3. Homecoming

Anna woke up with a dull headache. When she first regained conscious, she noticed that instead of hard ground or dirt, she was sleeping on a mattress, in a real bed. Then she realized that she was warm instead of cold, which is what happens when she usually wakes up. When Anna opened her eyes, she was in a huge room. A huge master bedroom with everything. She also noticed that it was around ten in the morning judging from the sun. Her usual black dress was on and her beads were still on too. Her pack was on a chair besides the bed. Anna didn't know where she was. Last thing she remembered was that she was in front of a huge manor. The manor of Yoh's. As Anna looked around, the furniture was the latest and most expensive. Wow, looks like Yoh is living the good life.

"Hello, I see you woke up," said a old, yet kind woman from the door.

Anna just nodded her head with the same emotionless expression on her face.

"Well you seem to have passed out in front of our manor. We didn't have a spare bedroom but Master Yoh was kind enough to give you his personal bedroom," said the old woman again trying to make conversation or at least get a smile on the girl's face.

Anna just nodded without showing anything. So this is Yoh's bedroom. Well it wasn't like she expected the shaman king to sleep on the futon in a creaky old inn.

"My name is Yami and I'm the head of house here. I'm sure you would like something to eat so follow me to the kitchen," said Yami as she walked out of the door.

Anna just followed her without saying anything. The manor was even bigger in the inside with twists and turns and weird hallways. Anna also noticed a great amount of ghosts but she took no notice to them. When the got to the kitchen, the kind old woman named Yami gave Anna a bowl full of soup. Anna gratefully drank down the soup filled with meat and vegetables. It was good.

"Would you like another bowl?" asked Yami after seeing the girl finish the bowl of soup.

Anna just shook her head and put the bowl in the sink where she started washing it.

"Oh dear, no need for that. We have servants here to do that," said Yami after seeing the girl wash the dishes.

"Its quite alright," said Anna.

Wow, so the girl does have a voice, thought Yami.

Anna read what Yami thought and found it amusing. Of course, none of this showed on her face as she washed and dried the bowl.

"Well can you tell me your name and what you were doing in front of our house?"

"I would like to see the shaman king please. I have business to discuss with him," said Anna briskly, not bothering to tell the old woman what her name is.

"Well than you have to wait. He should be coming home from training soon," said Yami, not liking the girl's tone of voice.

"Then I'll wait, but can I wait somewhere else," said Anna, not liking the atmosphere in the room.

"Fine, follow me."

Anna followed the old woman to the main hall where there were couches and tables filled with fruits and candy.

"You can wait here for the shaman king. He'll be back soon," said Yami and thankfully left the girl. The weird girl gave her creeps that years living in a house with ghosts never gave her.

Anna knew that the housekeeper didn't like her. Oh well, its not like she was going to be here long. She just needed a minute of Yoh's time and then if he agreed she was gone. She had enough money to buy it and it was her dream in the first place, before she left. She would maybe see the others and then she was gone. She would be out of their lives because she knew they didn't want her back. As Anna looked through her pack to find her money, the door opened and in stepped Yoh.

¶ ¶ ¶ ¶ ¶ ¶ ¶ ¶ ¶ ¶

Okay, so I said I promised Hao would be back but he will be, just next chapter. I know it is a little short but it will get longer, i promise. Please please review. I only got one single review and thank you to High Octane2049 who was the _only _one who reviewed. really disappointed here. If u want me to keep writing, please please review.


	4. OH MY GOD! SHE'S BACK!

Yoh came home from training a little later than usual. He woke up late that day because he had to stay up until midnight last night with all the leaving shamans and Aya. In the end, he and Aya kissed for a long time before he went to bed. Hs was still in the good mood when he walked into the door. Then he spotted a young woman sitting on the couch. She must be that girl who Yami said that had fainted on their doorstep. As Yoh stepped forward, he was shocked.

Yoh couldn't even breathe when he saw who it was on that couch. She still looked the same although she was taller and skinnier. Her blond hair was also longer and reached her shoulders. It was still the same black dress although much dirtier. Yoh couldn't even believe that she was here. He just stared, gaping at her. This must be a dream. How the hell is she here?

Then Anna moved and Yoh saw her face. It was still the beautiful face like before and still as emotionless and cold as before.

"Hello Yoh," said Anna calmly although Yoh noticed that she was paler now than before.

"Anna," stammered Yoh. He finally started breathing. All he could do was stare at her.

"Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it?" asked Anna calmly again.

Yoh just stared and nodded his head, as if in a different world. Thoughts and questions popped into his head that he had buried deep for the past years.

"Well I'm not here for the reunion. I need to do some business with you and then I'm off," said Anna briskly and she walked forward to Yoh.

"What are you doing here Anna?" asked Yoh at last.

"I told you, I'm here for business,"

"I mean why are you back, after four years?"

"Well that really isn't any of your business Yoh and all I'm here for is business."

Then, suddenly, a loud voice yelled into the room, "Hey Yoh, your favoriteperson is home."

In walked Hao with a pack on his shoulders, looking quite wary and tan. Yoh's eyes never left Anna as Hao walked up to them. When Hao saw Anna, he dropped his smile and his pack. He just stared at Anna like a goldfish.

"Oh my God," was all Hao uttered out of his mouth.

"Well I'm suppose to say nice to see you but Icant say it becauseit really isnt nice to see you, at all." said Anna curtly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" asked Hao at last.

"To do business with Yoh, not that that's any of your business," replied Anna.

"Hao, are you back?" asked a voice from upstairs. Then, in walked Tamao, looking more beautiful than ever. Anna groaned. How many people were going to talk to her before she get her business done?

When Tamao saw who the boys were gaping at, she let out a huge gasp and dropped the papers in her hands. It was unbelievable. Anna was back!

"Look, I don't have much time on me Yoh, so can we please get this done?" asked Anna, now getting annoyed.

"Yeah sure, um, what business do you want to do? Are you staying for dinner? I can ask Yami to make more. Ren and Jun are coming along with Horohoro and Pilica. Of course Jeanne and Lyserg are coming too and Ryu is already making his special. Also, Aya will be-" Then Yoh stopped. Anna didn't know anything about Aya yet. Aya was his girlfriend and know with Anna back, what will he do?

"No thanks Yoh, I'll skip dinner. I want to buy the inn from you. I heard that you own it and I want to buy it from you. I have the money. How much do you want?" asked Anna while taking out the money.

"Yoh, are you home?" asked a musical voice from the door. Then, a beautiful woman with long black hair and what you would call drop dead gorgeous came in.

"Uh yeah Aya, in here," said Yoh still staring at Anna and the money in her hands.

"Oh hello Yoh. Hey Hao, your back," said Aya. She didn't know who they were all staring at and when she got closer and was next to Yoh, she saw that it was a girl about her age with blond hair. When Aya saw the beads, she knew that the girl was an Itako.

"Uh who are you?" asked Aya who was confused. Everybody was gaping at the girl and she saw that all of Tamao's papers were on the floor.

"Anna,"

"Well my name is Aya. Nice to meet you," said Aya, going forward to shake Anna's hand but Anna pulled back.

"So, how much do you want for the inn?" asked Anna to Yoh, ignoring the girl Aya. Anna knew who Aya is. She heard rumors going around the shamans and heard it from the ghosts that Yoh's dating again after two years. Well Anna didn't blame him. She was the one who left so he can date whoever he wants. But deep down, Anna was hurt that Yoh didn't wait for her.

"Uh, I don't know," said Yoh.

"Well then I would like an answer today because I have to get my stuff in there now."

"What, you want to buy the inn?" asked Aya.

"So how much?" asked Anna, clearly ignoring Aya.

"Hey don't ignore me. I know you heard it bitch so don't ignore me and stop bossing Yoh around. Do you know who he is? He's the shaman king and what are you? Nothing but a little Itako," said Aya bitterly. She was quite spoiled by her father and hated being ignored. Plus, she was always the center of attention with her good looks and her father's money.

"For your information, I know he is the shaman king and I'm ignoring because you're not worth my breath," said Anna with one of her famous dead glares that could kill.

"Well than let's battle. I bet I can beat you," said Aya confidently. She saw the death glare and was quite afraid but she was never going to back down from that insult the weird girl gave her.

"I'm not here to play stupid games, I'm just here to get the inn," said Anna coolly. She knew that anger won't solve anything.

"Why you little! Do you know who I am? I am the shaman king's girlfriend and the daughter of one of the most famous shamans in the world," said Aya, now getting furious.

Anna saw Yoh wince when she said that she was his girlfriend. Guess Yoh didn't want Anna to find out, but she already knew.

"Don't worry Yoh, I already know about Aya here. And by the way, your father is a worthless scum whose ancestors earned money by killing off defenseless children during the war and eating their organs. And he is not famous, but probably famous for his stinking feet and bad manners, which I guess his offspring have inherited."

At this, Yoh blushed and Aya got madder while Hao burst into laughter about what Anna said about Aya's father for it was true. Hao had personally smelled Aya's father's feet and it was not pleasant.

"Well than Yoh, don't sell her the inn. She doesn't deserve it. She's nothing to us. Right?" asked Aya to Yoh.

"Well uh…"said Yoh, stuck between his current girlfriend and his past fiancé.

"So you're not selling it? Well then I'll get it another way. Whether I have to kill or kidnap, I'll get that inn. By the way, Tamao, say hi to Pilica, Jun, Jeanne and the shrimp for me."

With this, Anna walked out of the house.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Ok, so I got like three chapters up at once which is really cool. I was going to but more chapters up before but I didnt know how since it is my first fic and everything but now I know. Yeah, I'm so happy! I'm sorry to make Aya sound like a spoiled brat because she really isnt. She's a nice person deep down, just that she is sometimes spoiled because her father is rich and everything. Also, I know this is kinda short and everything but it will get longer as it goes on and on. You'll learn more about her later, but only if u review. Please pretty please review! okay? luv ya, gotta go do some hw.


	5. Who the hell is she?

Damn that girlfriend of Yoh's. Anna really wanted that inn. She wanted to start over and the inn was her business. She just had to get it. She loved it when they first rented it. As Anna walked to the next block, she realized that there was nowhere to go for her that night. She didn't have enough money for an inn and she didn't have any friends in Tokyo besides the ones that are staying in Yoh's house. Finally, Anna decided to go to the graveyard. She had friends there (the spirits) and there was a nice old oak where she could sleep for the night. Anna walked to the graveyard and on the way; she bought some buns for dinner. It was already afternoon. The whole thing with Yoh took longer than she thought and she didn't even get the inn. Well she will. No matter what. Although Anna didn't know why she needed the inn, she knew she had to get it. She had no friends or family and the inn was the only place she could call home. She was too disgraced to call Isomer her home and even to visit the old Itako who trained her. She had broken the promise to marry Yoh. She left him after he became Shaman King and never even sent a letter to him for four years. It was like betrayal.

As Anna walked to the graveyard, she noticed that the stars already came out. It was a beautiful night and Anna climbed onto her oak tree where she spent many nights with Yoh watching the stars and ate her dinner while watching the stars alone.



Yoh was still in a daze after Anna left. Hao recovered from his laughter and was trying to apologize to Aya about laughing about her father. Aya was crying now, because of what Anna said. Anna did have that effect on people. His Anna. Well, not his anymore or maybe never was. Yoh's head was spinning with questions. Why was she back now? Why did she leave? What did she want?

Tamao had now collapsed on a couch and was still in the same dazed state as Yoh. A servant had already came out and cleaned the papers off the floor.

"Hello everybody!" yelled someone from the door. In came Horohoro and Pilica with suitcases and a smile on their faces.

"Hello Horohoro, Pilica," said Hao who had finally given up trying to apologize to Aya.

"Why are you crying Aya? And what's the matter with Tamao and Yoh?" asked Horohoro with a confused look on his face. Pilica was also confused and went over to comfort Aya, who she had been a friend of when Yoh first met her.

"What's wrong Aya? Is everything okay? What did you do Yoh Asakura?" asked Pilica, thinking that Yoh had a fight with Aya.

"What! I did nothing," said Yoh still in a daze.

"Then why is poor Aya crying here and what is wrong with you Tamao?" asked Pilica who now hurried over to Tamao.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! Anna!" yelled Tamao who just recovered from her dazed state.

What! Anna!" yelled Pilica who had no idea what the hell was going on but nobody has mentioned Anna's name in front of Yoh for the past four years.

"What about Anna?" asked Horohoro, who was still at the door.

"She's back," said Hao who went back to comfort Aya.

"What! Anna's back? When the hell did this happen?" asked Pilica who was now stunned.

"Who is this Anna person anyways? Why do you people care so much about her? I mean from what I saw, she is nothing but a cold hearted person with an attitude," said Aya from the corner of the room, still with tears in her eyes.

Nobody answered her for they knew that Yoh never told Aya about Anna and nobody bothered to tell her for they all knew that Anna was never coming back so what was the use of making Aya worry about a fiancé that wasn't there anymore. Hao just looked at Yoh while Tamao and Horohoro looked to the floor. Pilica's eyes were on Aya who saw the effects her question had on the whole group. Yoh's face looked guilty, as if thinking that he should have told Aya about Anna a long time ago. Pilica and Tamao were also feeling guilty for Aya was one of their friends and they should have told Aya about Anna too. Hao and Horohoro were thinking that Yoh is in deep trouble and he's never gonna get himself out of it. Before Aya asked again, the doors swung open and Yoh was saved. In walked Ren, Jun, Lyserg and Jeanne.

"Well hello gang. We meet again, don't we?" asked Jun who had four huge suitcases with her and was wearing the latest fashion.

"Why so gloom in here?" asked Jeanne who recognized the gloomy atmosphere of the room.

Nobody answered her and then Hao shouted, "Guess what everybody, Anna's back!" screamed Hao who was tired of this whole Anna's back, and dazed expressions with shouts.

Jeanne and Lyserg laughed thinking that it was a joke Hao made but stopped shortly after realizing that nobody else was laughing. So Anna is back. Jun and Ren were also stunned. No way is Anna back. That's not possible. She was gone for so long and now, suddenly, she was back. This made no sense at all.

"Yeah, Hao's right. She was here a few hours ago," said Tamao who now seemed to have recovered, "I think I'll go into the kitchen and see how the cooking is coming, you know, see if Ryu needs any help."

"Yeah I'll come too," said Pilica who saw that Yoh needed to tell Aya something. When Horohoro didn't move and kept staring at Yoh, Pilica added in a very stern voice, "And you too Horohoro."

Horohoro didn't catch on but when Pilica gave him the evil eye, he followed her out of the room.

"Yeah, um, I have to unpack so um I'll be down by dinner," said Hao, following Pilica's example and walked up the stairs.

"Me too," said Jun, Ren, Lyserg and Jeanne together, wanting to give the couple so privacy. They all walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Now, Aya and Yoh were along.

Aya didn't say anything so Yoh sat down on the couch and sorted through of what he was going to say to Aya.

"Aya, are you okay?" asked Yoh when he saw her shivering. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She let him do that and steer her to the couch where she sat. Yoh sat next to her. Aya placed her head gently on Yoh's chest and heard his heart thumping.

"Are things going to change between us, Yoh?" asked Aya when she stopped crying.

"No of course not," Yoh tried to assure her, but he didn't even believe the lie himself.

"Who is she? This Anna person?"

Yoh didn't know what to tell Aya. If he told her the truth, it'll hurt her feelings that he didn't tell her before, but if he lied, she'll find out sooner or later and then she'll be more hurt that he didn't tell her and that he lied. Finally, Yoh agreed to the truth.

"Anna is a friend of mine. We known each other since we were kids. She was an orphan founded by my grandmother and since then on, Anna studied under my grandmother to be an Itako while I studied with my grandfather to be a shaman. I rarely saw her during my and her training, but whenever I met her, I remembered that it always ended in tears," with this, Aya chuckled a little and Yoh was glad. Not as glad as when Anna smiles at him, but glad nevertheless, "Well anyways, I came here to study for a shaman king and well I think my grandparents sent her or she came by herself to help me train to be shaman king. She thought I was a slacker and-"

"A slacker? You? That is not possible. You run laps and do pushups everyday," said Aya, clearly surprised that Yoh ever slacked off.

"Well that was different. Anna was the one who actually drilled it into me to train every single day, even after I became shaman king. Anyways, she came here to keep me from slacking off because I really did and never trained. So Anna was a hard trainer as you can imagine. It was more like boot camp from hell than actual training. I ran laps and did pushups and speeded up my integration time. Her training really helped although I didn't realize it at the time. She made me do all the housework along with training. I was more than happy to get back to school after that. She was a great help for me when I was becoming shaman king and without her, I would have probably not been shaman king and probably be dead right now. Of course, all my friends know her so as you can see, she was kind of a big deal."

"So where was she when I was here? What happened to her after the shaman tournament?" asked Aya questionly. She now knew who this Anna was but knew that there was something extra Yoh wasn't telling her. Why did everybody in the room looked at Yoh when Anna was brought up or why didn't she hear anybody say her name in front of Yoh if she was _just_ a friend? Aya knew she heard the name before. She remembered Pilica talking about Anna with Tamao the first time she met Yoh. They did it in hushed voices so Yoh didn't hear, but Aya did. Aya didn't know who this Anna was and thought she was probably just a servant who did something wrong and the girls were gossiping about her. Aya never thought about it until today.

Yoh now looked really uncomfortable, and Aya almost regretted asking but this was the time to find out more about Yoh's past which they almost never discussed.

"Well after the shaman tournament, we lived peacefully for a few months and then she suddenly vanished, without a trace. All her clothes were gone and everything she had was gone, except for a little paper that wrote goodbye on it left in her room. At first, everybody thought she had been kidnapped, but then we realized that she just left for if she was kidnapped, there would be some ransom note or something, instead of a goodbye written in her handwriting on the paper I got her for her birthday. And it's been four years since she left."

"Then what was the whole inn thing about?"

"Well we use to live in a creaky old inn before we moved here. I mean I lived in it with Anna and Amidamaru and ghos-"

"Wait, you lived in there along with her?" asked Aya now, taking her head off Yoh's chest and staring into his eyes.

"Well no, I mean we lived with the ghosts and Amidamaru."

"Well besides the ghosts, you lived in there with her along?" asked Aya now with a pissed voice.

"Yeah but nothing happened if that's what you mean. No, Anna won't even let me shake her hand or hug her let along you know. Anyways if I ever touched her, even to get her attention, she would slap me silly."

"Oh," said Aya and then she rested her head on his chest again. Aya knew what Yoh said was true for he never lied through his eyes and can never tell a really good lie for he was just too nice so when Aya looked in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"So now she wants to buy it?" asked Aya.

"Yeah, she probably wants to make it into an actual inn. She wanted to do that ever since we moved in. She loved the place and thought that with a few fixing up and Ryu and Tamao as the chef, she could make a really nice inn. She thought that I would be the clerk and Jeanne and Pilica the waitresses while Ren and Lyserg fixed up the place or something. She thought it would be a nice place run by all of us. I guess now, she wants to buy it," said Yoh, thinking of the good time they had when Yoh teased Anna about what a horrible old place this is and about people screaming when they see a ghost in the bathroom. Of course, only few people see ghosts, but Yoh ignored that fact. He remembered that on that occasion, Anna actually smiled at him with a huge grin and then told him that at least she would have him to torture. Yoh thought she was also teasing, but you never knew with Anna, which was one of the best things about her. Whether she was going to surprise you with a friendly smile or a painful slap, which Yoh personally have experienced both, although the latter he was more familiar with.

"But there is something else to your relationship right? I mean you wouldn't look like that when she first came in if she was just a friend right? I mean I saw Hao and Tamao look at Anna and _you_ when they saw her and when Pilica and Jun and Ren heard Anna, they all looked at you. Isn't she their friend as much as yours too, so why look only at you?" asked Aya getting to her main question.

Yoh swallowed. This was the question he has been dreading. The one that he didn't want to tell Aya. Well he can't keep it from her any longer. Although Aya is not as scary as Anna when she's upset, Yoh still didn't want to hurt her feelings. She's been more than a girlfriend; she's been a really nice friend.

"Well Anna, she's um more than a friend. She's my………" which caused Aya to get up and look at Yoh.

"-fiancé."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

Okay, so is that long enough? Anyways, it does sound all mushy and everything, especially with Aya and Yoh and I bet you are asking why is there so much fluff and stuff between Aya and Yoh when this is about Anna and Yoh? Well I'm working up to that so u'll just have to wait and see. Please please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Begging u here on my hands and knees, well as best as I can in a chair. Just review and email me about whether my next fic should be a book or another anime or some tv show. Give suggestions please.


	6. What everyone else thought

Ryu looked stunned when Tamao finished telling the story of what happened today. Pilica and Horohoro was listening too for they didn't hear what happened, just that Anna's back.

"I can't believe it! You mean Anna-san is back. But what will happen to Aya. I mean who will Yoh pick?" asked Ryu, who looked away from the pot where he was stirring dinner.

"I don't think Yoh has to pick anyone so mind your own business," said Tamao, getting irritated that Yoh would hurt one of the girl's feelings. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't want it to. Anna was a good friend of hers although Anna doesn't show it much, Tamao knows. Tamao knows that although Anna won't say it, the love is there and Tamao is perfectly okay with it. Of course, she has grown a good relationship with Aya lately for Aya was always over and the girls would spend time together. Tamao hated for this to happen.

"Well you know it's going to happen to there is no denying it," said Pilica while chewing on an apple.

"No its not. I mean Anna didn't even say she wanted to get back together with Yoh, all she said was that she wanted the inn back," retorted Tamao.

"Yeah, what do you think she wants with the inn?" asked Horohoro who was eating lots of pasties that Ryu had made.

"Well I think that Anna-san will probably want to do what she wanted to do in the first place, make it into a proper inn," pointed out Ryu who went back to stirring the pot.

"Yeah, probably. Do you think she still want us to be the waitresses and cooks and things? I would love to do it. I mean I'm kind of bored here and I don't have a job or school so there's really nothing for me to do and its not like I'm starving out here. I want a job and working with Anna on the inn sounds perfect. I missed her. I know that we don't talk a lot about her since she left and everything but I really missed her. She was my best friend then," said Tamao kind of sadly.

"Yeah, I want to work on the inn too. I mean I finished high school and I got a job as a model but I have Mondays, Wednesday and Sundays off so I want to do something besides helping Horohoro train here because its getting pointless," said Pilica while giving a mean face to her brother.

"Hey, what do you mean helpless?" asked Horohoro with a pretend hurt face while gulping down ice cream.

"Whatever, just help me chop these carrots and stop eating everything," said Tamao sternly although with a smile on her face.

     

"So why do you think she's back?" asked Lyserg while walking up the stairs with Hao, Jeanne, Ren, and Jun.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with the inn," said Hao and then told everybody what happened today from when he came into the house. After he was done, it only made them more confused.

"You mean she's not here to get Yoh back?" asked a very confused Jeanne who thought Anna was back to steal Yoh away from Aya.

"Apparently not. I mean do you really think she's that shallow. I think that she wanted to do what she originally planned, to start the inn. I personally want to help for I have nothing to do. All my loose ends in china are tied up and now I can be in Japan for as long as I want with Ren here. Of course, Ren needs a little more training," said Jun, standing up for her friend and making fun of her brother in one breath.

Ren just made a face at his sister and thought that helping Anna wasn't going to be so bad if she agreed to train him. If she could train a slacker like Yoh to be the shaman king, then she definitely was good.

"Yeah, I mean it won't be so bad helping her with the inn, especially during summer vacation. I actually think it would be quite fun, you know all of us hanging around and making money while meeting new people. It'll be cool, and I want to help Anna and spend some time with her. Its been a long time since I seen her," said Jeanne who really wanted to help with the inn. Anna was of course her friend and she wanted to help for there really was nothing to do.

"Yeah I guess it won't be so bad," said Lyserg.

"I'll do it, just that I feel sorry for Aya. I mean think of how much of a bummer it would be to hear your boyfriend tell you that he has this ex-fiancé who ran off and suddenly returned," said Hao jokingly. He did feel sorry for Aya, and for Yoh for breaking the news to Aya. Well Yoh was dumb not to tell Aya before. At least if things don't work out, he can still have Anna. Anna was a good catch and Hao liked her a lot. He loved the way she was cold to people but on the inside, she was really nice. He liked how she gets angry at you and how pretty she looks when her face flushes up in anger. He also likes how pretty she looks with one of those smiles she rarely awards you show on her face. Although he seen Aya smile a lot more times than he saw Anna smile which was like once or twice, he had to admit that Anna looked so much more prettier when she smiled than Aya who was drop dead gorgeous.

"What do you think is going to happen? I mean are they going to break up and why did Anna leave in the first place?" asked Jeanne, now very confused.

"I say don't worry about it. Okay, well this is my room. See you at dinner," said Ren, going into a beautiful room.

The rest went to their rooms with not much conversation and unpacked their things and got ready for dinner.

_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

My stupid coments:

Okay, so here is chapter 6. This is not really a chap of what is going on but it is from their friend's point of view of what happenes and u get to hear their opinion of stuff. I know its not really long or anything and i bet all of u are dying to know what happenes next with Yoh and Anna and Aya, well, u'll just have to see next chap. Plus, the shrimp will be back later chaps. Just like to thnk everyone who reviewed and if u want, hannah-asakura,for me to update slower of something, then I will so u get a chance to review and everything. And yes this is a Anna and Yoh fic; the Yoh and Aya thing is just something that makes it more dramatic and fun.


	7. Together Again: In the Cemetary

Aya was still dazed when they were all eating the wonderful dinner. She didn't notice what she was eating but took anything in front of her, even the fish she despises and ate it without difficulty that would usually take her decades just to eat one bite.

She couldn't believe it. How could Yoh have being engaged and not tell her? Yoh was such a nice person that there was no way he could have been so mean as to not tell her he was engaged. And engaged to Anna? This just gets weirder by the minute. Anna was a heartless bitch while Yoh was such a nice and innocent boy. How could they ever get married? This was just plain weird.

There wasn't much conversation in the room that night. Instead of talking about what they were going to do during summer vacation or how their year went, everybody sat in silence and thought about today. The most words that were uttered was 'Can you pass the rice?'

Yoh was still quite guilty about what he told Aya. He hated it and how stunned she looked when he told her. Yoh hated to hurt people's feelings and this one really takes the cake. Yoh was so gloomy that he didn't even notice the food on his plate. For once, he was not stuffing himself full.

Hao thought that the whole situation was pretty amusing, but he also felt sorry for a lot of people. He wondered if he should help Anna with the inn. She probably doesn't want him there but what better way to get the girl you want? This is going to be great. And Yoh was too stuck up with Aya anyways. So there will be no competition. Hao was liking this by the minute but from what he heard in the hallway, all of their friends wanted to go and help Anna with the inn. That left Yoh and Aya along in the house and that's not good. Not that they would do anything, its just that they would be fighting and arguing about Anna. Hao can just pictured it now. When Hao looked at Aya, she didn't look angry, but probably stunned. She'll get angry later. He knew it.

After the dishes were removed, Yoh announced that he needed to train and went outside to run. Nobody stopped him like they usually did. They knew he wanted to get away and think alone. Tamao, Pilica, Jeanne and Jun went up to Tamao's room to discuss about what happened today and a lot of other stuff that needed catching up on since the last time they saw each other. The boys went to the recreation room to watch TV while the car took Aya home. They begged Aya to stay but she just said that she needed to get home and there was a party tomorrow she had to go to.

Yoh ran around the track with Amidamaru and then when he was done, he didn't want to go home. He just wanted to run. So he ran around the city and he finally stopped at the cemetery. The old cemetery where he first met Manta, where he trained, where he first met Amidamaru and where all his ghost friends were. He needed time to think so he sent Amidamaru home. When he came to the cemetery, he went to his usual gravestone and sat there, looking at the beautiful stars.

After a while, he heard breathing that was not his own. Yoh stood up and looked around. There were people who still wanted to kill the shaman king and he had to be on guard. Now he was regretting sending Amidamaru back. When he heard it again, it was coming from on top of him. Yoh looked up into the thick branches of the old oak tree and found a girl sleeping there, in its cradle, where he and Anna spent many nights gazing at the stars together. With closer look, Yoh saw that it was Anna.

She was sleeping there like an angel with her blond hair slightly in her face and her body curled around her pack. She must be cold, thought Yoh. Then, without thinking, Yoh climbed the tree with ease and sat next to Anna. He then put an arm around her to make her warm. Yoh could feel how cold her skin was and then took off his shirt and put it around Anna.

_Oh Anna, why are you back in my life? What do you want? Why did you leave and why are you back? And what should I do with Aya? _

The questions swarmed though his head. He needed them to be answered but he knew Anna too well to know that she won't be willing to answer them for him. So he would have to wait, until the mood struck her and then he would know exactly what happened to her during the last four years for it did wear her out. She was thinner and paler than ever. Yoh wondered what he was going to do this summer. He knew that his friends wanted to help Anna with the inn. He heard them discussing about it on their way out of the room. He wanted to help too but what would Aya think? Aya was a great friend of him and he really liked her. He'll think about it tomorrow. Soon, Yoh was asleep, next to Anna who he hasn't seen or heard from for four years, after one of the longest days of his life.

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Okay, so not the longest piece that I've written but I just didn't want to give away too much. You are hating me by the second right? Well too bad, just have to wait, although I might get it up by tomorrow or Friday at the latest since I do have a swim meet tomorrow. Please, if you wanna criticize or just review, please please do. Criticism is allowed, especially about the grammar and the spelling and the Japanese for both English and Japanese are both not my first language. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!!


	8. Showdown between itako and shaman

Anna woke up the next day when the first rays of the sun shone on her. She was an early waker and had grown a habit of waking up extra early. However, today she felt warm for the second day in a row. What was going on? When Anna opened her eyes, she saw Yoh next to her, bare-chested with his shirt around her. Anna smiled. This must be a dream but I should be waking up soon. Yoh looked really handsome with his hazel colored hair and his bare chest, which was strong coming from that he was training everyday. Then Anna realized that she was still in the graveyard and knew she wasn't dreaming anymore. She then gently placed Yoh's shirt on him and jumped down from the tree. She knew she should have taken his shirt for pay back for what his girlfriend did to her but he did give it to her when she was cold in the night so might as well return the favor. Anna stretched a little and then took her pack and walked off in search of breakfast.

Yoh woke up around eight looking at the sun. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't home. He saw the graveyard and the tree he was sleeping in and thought it as a dream. Then he remembered last night and couldn't believe that he fell asleep outside with Anna. What will everybody think? Oh well.

When Yoh got up, he realized that Anna was gone. He sat up and saw nobody there. Then he saw his shirt. He quickly put it on and jumped off the tree. Anna was nowhere to be seen. Yoh hurried home.

Tamao woke up around nine in the morning and saw that she was the first up. The girls had a little sleepover in her room and there were futons formed everywhere on the floor. All of them were sleeping for they stayed up until two o'clock in the morning just chatting. The boys went to sleep even later and Tamao could hear all their snores. Tamao got dressed and walked carefully out of the room, so not to wake anyone.

As she went downstairs, she saw Yoh was already there, eating breakfast. Tamao just sat down at her usual seat and helped herself to breakfast. She didn't say anything but just ate.

"So do you think I should sell the inn to Anna?" asked Yoh.

Tamao almost choked on her breakfast. When she recovered she said, "Uh yeah, I think you should. I didn't even know you owned the old inn. I thought they mowed it down or something."

"Nope, I bought it after we moved here. It was really cheap and it was worth it."

"So are you going to sell it to her?" asked Tamao again.

"I don't know. I mean I want to give it to her but what about Aya. I mean she'll kill me and not to say that Aya hates Anna already. Its so confusing."

"Don't worry Yoh, everything will work out," said Tamao, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I can only hope so," said Yoh.

Then, in walked all the rest of the household who seem to have just woken up. They took their seats and started breakfast. Suddenly, Aya came in from the front door followed by Yami. Aya said hi and took her seat next to Yoh.

"Hey Yoh," said Aya nicely with a sweet smile.

"Hello Aya," Yoh responded nervously, wondering if she was still mad at him.

"I'm so hungry today," said Aya, grabbing the buns.

"Okay, um so are you um still mad at me," whispered Yoh so that no one else in the room heard.

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" asked Aya, still in a bright mood.

"You know, with the um Anna thing," said Yoh nervously.

"No of course not. I mean it's not your fault that you were engaged to her and its not like you loved her or anything," said Aya while eating her breakfast still in her cheery mood.

When Aya saw the confused look on Yoh's face she added, "When I got home last night, I was really mad at you but after some thinking, I realized that it wasn't your fault. I mean it was kind of mean for you to not to tell me that you use to be engaged but I guess you didn't want me to worry since she never came back. And it wasn't you who proposed or anything for it was an arranged marriage so you had no say in it. And its not like you loved her or anything. She was just a trainer and more or less a friend. So when she left, it meant that she broke the engagement. So really, there is nothing to be mad at you about."

Yoh could only nod at this, which earned him a quick smile from Aya and eat his breakfast. Aya thought that he didn't like or love Anna. Well it was true, or was it? There were too many questions popping in his head. This just sucks so much. This was summer vacation. He was suppose to be relaxing and enjoying life. This is so unfair.

Then, the door to the dinning room opened and in stepped Anna. She looked more radiant than ever.

"Hi, looks like the whole gang is here," said Anna looking around.

"Anna!" yelled Jun who got up and hugged Anna. Anna first didn't know what was going on but returned the hug. Then, all the girls went over and hugged Anna while Ryu was saying how good it is to have her back and asking her for the recipe to her best dish which she forgot to give him before she left. Yoh saw that Aya was getting mad with her fingers gripping the table that had turned already a white color.

After all the hugging, Anna came and addressed Yoh, "Are you going to give me the inn or not?"

"Um well I think so," said Yoh who thought that was the best thing to do and ignored the glare that Aya gave him.

"Great, how much do you want for it?" asked Anna.

"Well I guess I'll give it to you since I don't have much use of it anywa-"

"NO Yoh! You are not giving that bitch the inn for free. Don't sell it to her!" screamed Aya. This earned her a glare from Jun who never really liked the spoiled Aya in the first place.

This caused a major disruption in which everybody argued and then finally, Anna yelled, "Stop!" in that commanding voice of hers.

Everybody shut up. "Why don't you want me to have the inn? Its no importance to you?" asked Anna to Aya.

"Because I don't want you to have it," Aya replied while giving Anna a glare, which Anna easily ignored. (Sorry if Aya sounds a lot like a spoiled child right now but hey, she is one although she does get better later on)

"Well then I'm willing to fight you for it, although I don't have to since you don't actually own it, Yoh does. But it will teach you to shut up and respect people who are better than you," said Anna calmly as if she challenged her ex-fiancé's girlfriend everyday.

"Fine!" yelled Aya with rage.

Yoh knew this was going to end badly. He knew that although Aya and Anna were good shamans, Anna is an Itako while Aya is a true shaman so how can Anna compete? Yoh was about to stop it when Anna said, "Yoh, don't interfere. It was her free choice and she's the one to suggest it yesterday."

Yoh was about to interfere when Aya called on her ghost spirit, a nymph from the forests. It was a powerful spirit although it does not match Yoh's, it was still powerful.

"That's all you got, a stupid fairy. It's not going to help you my dear. Not in this fight," sneered Anna.

Then Aya suddenly attacked Anna. Yoh rushed in stop her but was too late; the wood nymph's sword was already stuck in Anna's chest.

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

Dont u hate me right now? I am so evil. Well u'r all wondering if Anna's dead or not right? Well u'r going to have to read more of it to find out but really, did u expect me to kill off my main character (excluding Yoh). I mean really. Buthey, u never know.Also as I promised, THERE WILL ME ANNA AND YOH FLUFF FOR THIS IS AN ANNA AND YOH'S FIC SOPLEASEPEOPLE ONE MORE TIME: THIS IS AN ANNA AND YOHFICAND THERE WILL BE ANNA ANDYOH FLUFF!!! Sorry to yell like that but really all the Aya stuff is just leading up to theAnna and Yoh stuff so please just be patient!Anyways, thanks for all thereviews, I really appreciate it so much and please criticize if u want and make suggestions too.


	9. The Inn

All hope was lost in Yoh's heart and he felt a cold feeling go through all of him as if the person Aya cut was not Anna but himself. He felt a tingle down his spine and a grave feeling in his stomach like when he knows Anna will make him run fifty miles or something except it was worse than that, indescribable pain that never stopped. Yoh felt that from that moment on, he was going to be alone forever, just like what he felt when Anna left him. Aya had a proud look on her face but then, Anna moved aside, without even a scratch. Then, all of the feelings Yoh felt left and was returned by relief.

"Really, you do have to do better than that if you want to at least touch me," said Anna, brushing off some dust off her dress.

This just infuriated Aya, which caused Aya to integrate with her spirit and then attack Anna on full speed with her sword. Anna just stop Aya in her tracks and twisted the sword out of her hands as if it was a toy instead of sharp steel. Then Anna did something unspeakable for then, she took the sword in her hands and bent it into two. Aya's sword cost her dad fortunes to find and repair and in just one second, the most unbreakable steel broke in the hands of a eighteen-year-old girl. It was impossible.

Aya was shocked and looked at the two pieces, which Anna dropped to the floor. Within a blink of an eye, Anna had Aya on the floor with her feet on Anna's chest, pushing it down. Yoh personally knew how much that hurt for Anna did that to him many times when he wouldn't train.

"So, have we proven who's better? Don't worry about the sword. It was cheap plastic anyways, not like your father could get anything good."

Yoh heard Aya growl at this and glare at Anna. He also knew that Aya was really hurting from what Anna was doing. It was cutting off her breathing and hurting her stomach really badly. Then, Anna stepped in more which caused Aya to almost black out but Anna loosened the pressure and Aya breathed again.

"Anyways, I'm not here to quarrel with you and there is no use anyways, for you are a weak person." Anna said and then took her foot off Aya's chest. She then walked over to Yoh and said, "Since the place doesn't have a lock, I'll go in there now and fix a few things up." With that, she walked out of the room.

Anna smiled at herself when she walked out of the huge mansion Yoh lived in.

She was proud of herself for she got the inn for free. Of course, she knew that Yoh would give it to her anyways but it still felt good to thrash that little bitch's ass around. As Anna headed towards the inn, she decided she needed some groceries. After picking up some groceries and some home accessories like blankets and futons, she walked to the inn.

It was more run down than she remembered but then again, nobody has been there for four years. Anna opened the gate and crept into the inn. It was still as grand as ever although the tiles needed fixing and so did the windows. The lawn was a mess and she really needed to get that fixed. After dumping the groceries in the kitchen, which was very dirty, Anna went upstairs to check the bedrooms. All the bedrooms were okay, if a little dusty. Most of the furniture was still there which was quite good for she didn't think she could afford any new ones. After calling the cable company for cable for the TV and getting electricity in the inn along with the stove, Anna started to cook her lunch. The refrigerator was still there and so were most of the pots and pans. She had to wash most of those out for they were very dirty. While cooking, she cleaned the kitchen with a sponge and cleaned everywhere where there was dust. After eating her small lunch, she went back to cleaning.

Not long after lunch, someone ran the doorbell. It surprised Anna for who would want to visit her? When she saw who it was at the door, she opened it quickly and gave the person one of her rare small smiles which the person returned with one of her own smiles. Jun walked into the inn along with a bunch of mops and sponges and a bag full of other accessories for the house like pillows and light bulbs and other needed stuff.

"Well, I see you wasted no time to setting the place up right," exclaimed Jun who saw that the place was already looking quite clean, "What can I do?"

"Well you can put the things down by the couch and grab a mop. Wipe all the floors clean and when you're done, go upstairs and start," ordered Anna although this time, in a grateful voice instead of her bossy tone. It was nice to have a friend with her to help.

Jun noticed and took the thanks silently. She knew that Anna was grateful for her to be here and she was grateful to be here. After Anna left, the whole house went crazy. Aya went screaming her head off and everyone tried to comfort her while others tried to figure out how Anna did such a thing. Jun never asked because one, she didn't want to know, and two, she didn't feel like bothering Anna about for it was none of her business. While they worked, Jun told Anna about what happened while she was gone and after that, Anna started telling Jun, first reluctantly and then more willingly about what she did. Jun noticed Anna was always careful to leave out why she left or what exactly did she do or whom did she go to the place where she was describing. Anna talked of the places she visited and then from her pack, she brought out a silver chain with a miniature sword as the pendent. The sword was incrusted with beads and some jewels and signs of stars and moons on it. It was exquisite.

"I got this in a small village I was visiting in. It was a street selling thing and I thought it was beautiful. Its more for you though so here," and with that, she thrust the necklace into Jun's hands.

Jun stared at the necklace in her hands all she could mutter was a thank you. Anna nodded her welcome and then kept talking about her trips. Around five, another person knocked on the door. It was Tamao.

"Hello guys, I hope I can help with something. I just got back from the supermarket and I thought you would need some stuff," said Tamao holding a huge bag of stuff she bought from the house and the store. It was full of decorations and paint and dishes for the kitchen.

"Thanks Tamao," said Anna flashing another one of her rare grins. Tamao beamed at this and walked in. She put the stuff down on the couch and help paint the dinning room and the windows which all needed a fresh new coat of paint. Anna also had a present to give to Tamao. Tamao's present was a charm bracelet with stars and moons around it along with other beads and jewels. It looked beautiful and made a clinking notice every time she walked. Tamao cried with tears of joy when she saw this and hugged Anna again. When they were finally done at seven o'clock and the inn looked spectacular, Tamao volunteered to cook while Anna and Jun watched and chatted at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

"So when do you think you'll open?" asked Jun, while sipping her tea.

"I don't know. Probably a week from now. It still needs some fixing up and I need to do some advertising and also stop the ghosts from scaring people who can see ghosts. I need some more furniture and also maybe a bigger bath for the guests."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work," said Tamao.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay, I guess."

"Just call us when you need us okay?" asked Jun.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

After they ate the delicious dinner Tamao prepared, Jun and Tamao walked back towards Yoh's house.

Anna went to her room and sat next to the window. It was a beautiful night tonight, with the full moon high in the sky and sparkling stars everywhere. Anna then took her coat and went to the roof of the inn. She sat there by herself, gazing at the stars. It really was beautiful. Soon, she was asleep on the roof.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

**WARNING PLEASE READ!!!! SO DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN U BECAUSE ITS RIGHT HEAR IN HUGE BOLD LETTERS (**NOT THE ACTUAL WARNING ITSELF, BUT IT IS TELLING U TO READ IT SO PLEASE DO)

Okay, so here is the next chapter. See I told you Anna wont die. Anyways, if I make Anna sound too mushy and out of character, please please tell me so i can correct it because i hate it when that happens. Please please review! Oh by the way, I promise there will be Anna and Yoh fluff coming up really soon, but there will be a small amount of Yoh and Aya fluff not that its that fluffy but there will be so this is a **warning **to u people who dont like Aya and Yoh fluff, for there will be some next chapter, but there will also be some Anna and Yoh fluff next or the one after that. **Alot of Anna and Yoh fluff coming up!** So read on and please please review. Watch the simpsons and vote El Barto for president!!!

**Thischapter dedicated to my good friend Antonia **(thanks) **who was the only one who was actually a little interested in my fanfiction, unlike some other people who laughed at this idea of fanfiction(Vivand Ari)! **


	10. I love you?

Yoh had one of the worst days of his life.

After Anna left, Aya stormed off looking cross and angry and locked herself in her room. (Aya has a room in Yoh's house. Duh. I mean she is his girlfriend and its not like he doesn't have room.) Jeanne tried to go upstairs with Tamao to comfort her. Hao and the rest of the guys went to the recreation room and watched TV while talking about Anna and Aya. They were also looking at the sword, which Anna broke. After TV, the guys went outside to battle, but Yoh wasn't in the mood for it. Jun went shopping and she said she was going to explore town but Yoh knew she was going to see Anna. Pilica went to make lunch with Ryu, although there are many servants, they still liked to cook. There was a lot of crying from upstairs and Yoh decided to see if Aya was okay. When he got there, he saw that Aya was on her bed and crying while Tamao and Jeanne were trying to comfort her. When Tamao and Jeanne saw Yoh, they both went out of the room and to leave the couple alone.

Yoh tried to talk to her and asked she was okay but whenever he spoke, Aya cried harder and he gave up. He didn't know what to do when girls cries. The only girl she was around with the most was Anna and she never cried, well at least only twice and both times, she stopped when Yoh was okay.

Yoh went near Aya and sat on the bed with her. After much consideration, he put his arms around her and told her everything was going to be okay.

"Okay? What are you talking about? That girl just broke my sword and you gave her something that I told you not to give her. What is your problem?" asked Aya still with tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry Aya. But I had to give it to her. I mean its not like I needed it and she is my friend," said Yoh trying to get through to Aya.

More crying and then, Aya muttered, "You like her right?"

Yoh didn't say anything at this. He was surprised at what she asked.

"Yeah of course I like her, she's my friend."

"No, I mean you like like her. Right?" asked Aya still crying like hell.

"No of course not. She's just a friend."

"Come on, Yoh, please don't lie to me."

"I swear that I don't love her Aya. I love you," even when Yoh said it, he regretted it. He knew he was kind of lying. He knew deep inside he loved Anna no matter what happened. He never stopped loving her even after she left. But did he love Aya? But as soon as Yoh thought of those, he buried them because he was Aya's boyfriend right? He's been with Aya for two years and she was always there for him. She never left him unlike someone.

"I love you too Yoh," said Aya without the doubt that Yoh experienced. Then Aya kissed him hard and hugged him tight. After that, Aya slept the day away, tired from crying.

After Yoh saw that Aya was perfectly safe and happy, he slipped out of the room and went to his. When he closed the door, Yoh sank to the floor with a sign. Why did he tell Aya that? Did he really love her?

Then Yoh felt really tired and went to bed. He probably dozed off because when he woke up it was already ten o'clock at night. Yoh quietly slipped out of bed and looked around the hall. All the lights were out which meant that everyone was sleeping. Yoh crept downstairs and into the kitchen where he feasted on the remains of Ryu's dinner. After eating the whole leftovers, Yoh went out for a walk since he couldn't sleep.

As Yoh walks through the neighborhood, lots of things crossed his mind. He wondered where he was with Aya and where he was with Anna. Things were going bad right now and everything was so confusing. Why cant life be simple like he planned after the shaman tournament? He planned to be rich and not work and live with Anna in the inn. They would have their friends around them and they would work in the inn everyday. It would be simple, yet now, everything turned out for the worst. Yoh walked through the town and arrived at the cemetery.

_You know master Yoh, you really should talk to Anna, _said Amidamaru who accompanied him on the walk.

"Why? So she can tell me shut up or hit me on the head or something like that?" asked Yoh miserably.

_No I mean if you talk nicely to her, maybe alone, she might be nicer to you. It would be worth it. I know you want to talk to her. You have been dying to talk to her alone since you saw her. I know you won't admit it but you missed her and you want to talk to her and tell her your troubles and have her magically make them go away,_ said Amidamaru who was reading Yoh like an open book.

"That's not true," denied Yoh although he knew himself it was true.

_Whatever you say Master Yoh, but I do advise you to talk to Anna-san. And also, why do you doubt what you said to Aya-san. Do you regret it?_

"I don't know. That's the problem, I don't know what happened, and why I said it to her. I even regretted it while I was saying it to her, but I don't know. I mean she is my girlfriend and I do like her a lot. I just don't know why I feel doubt in me and regret when I said it to her."

_Maybe you are in love with another._

"That is not true. I mean who else will I be in love with? There is nobody but Aya," denied Yoh.

_Maybe Anna-san._

Yoh was so stunned at this he almost fell off the gravestone he was sitting on. No way can he be in love with Anna right? She left him broken hearted and never sent a single letter to him. It was hopeless. What Amidamaru was saying was fake. HE did not love Anna! But did he…. It was so confusing.

Without answering to Amidamaru, Yoh walked back home with more on his mind to think about than before.

_AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA_

Okay so if u'r saying i didnt warn u then just check last chapter and u see the huge bold letters. Okay, so u'r wondering where the hell is the Anna and Yoh fluff, well i promise u its next chapter even if i hav to make next chapter ten times as long, i swear to u that it will definitly be there. Even if I have to climb a mountain, or swim the ocean or go to the North Pole or sit through a show of Opera or paint my room pink, it will be there. So please please review and read on, for those people who hate Aya dont worry, there will be **Anna and Yoh fluff**.


	11. The kiss out of nowhere

Anna woke up early with the morning sun shinning on her face. When she moved, she accidentally rolled off the roof and fell into the yard. For a second, she thought it was a horrible dream but realized it was real life. Anna screamed. It was a new thing for her but she did it. (I mean the screaming, not the falling) Then, closing her eyes, she expected to fall into the ground but didn't, she was in somewhere soft and warm. When Anna opened her eyes, she found Yoh's kind face over her own. His hazel eyes were warm and full of laughter and innocence.

Anna looked into his kind face and smiled against her will. Before she knew what she was doing, Anna brought her hands up to his face and kissed him.

(This seems like the perfect time to stop even if it is a little short but that would be plain evil so read on)

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

Yoh had no idea what Anna was doing but when he found her soft lips against his, he deepened the kiss. It was a wonderful feeling like his whole body was on fire his heart thumping wildly. It was the best kiss he ever had. It felt like there was nothing there except for him and her. The entire world melted around them and Yoh felt all his worries and confusion disappear.

Then the kiss stopped as abruptly as it came and Anna became the emotionless ice queen again. There was a long uncomfortable silence and Anna broke it by saying,

"Yoh, aren't you going to put me down," said Anna with more of a demand than a question.

Yoh realized that he was still holding her and blushed. He put Anna down on the ground and blushed more.

"What are you here for Yoh?" asked Anna, clearly ignoring what happened between them a few minutes ago.

"Um, well I just wanted to see if you needed help with the inn."

"Well Tamao and Jun came yesterday and they helped a lot."

"So do you still need help?" asked Yoh again still blushing.

"No, but I'll call Tamao and Jun when I do. Thanks anyways," and with that, Anna went into the house.

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM _

As Anna closed the door, she sank to the floor. What happened? Why was she kissing him? She should have never done that for he didn't love her or anything. Plus kissing him was totally against her rules that she lived by for the past eighteen years and has served her well. And why the hell now? It would have been a little better, not a lot, if she never left and they were still engaged, but now? He was some else's boyfriend now and she was nothing to him and he was nothing to her. It was probably because she has just woken up and thought it was a dream or something. Or maybe it was how early it was or something. For now, all she could do was ignore it and pretend it never happened.

Anna got up and went back to redecorating her inn from the stuff Tamao and Jun brought. She didn't think about Yoh all-day and kept to her cleaning.

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU _

Yoh had no idea what happened. He was just coming over to help her because he had nothing to do and couldn't sleep and ended up kissing Anna! Kissing Anna! This would never happen. Was that the real Anna? How could it be? Her kissing him would be totally against her rules and what she believed in? What happened to her on that four-year trip of hers because it made her different, it changed her.

Things are just getting way too confusing. What is going on? It wasn't right to kiss Anna, even though it felt so right and good. No! He has a girlfriend and it was Aya. She was a really nice girl and he really liked her, no he more than liked her; he loves her, or so he told her. Things were getting hard now.

Whatever happened to the good old days right after he won the shaman tournament? Nothing to worry about except where to eat the next day. Friends around him and no work. It was paradise. That was what he expected to happen to him after the shaman tournament forever. Some of the joy of it returned after he met Aya but not all of it. He had to work now, to advise rich and poor shamans with the help of the Great Spirit but it still was an okay life. He was rich and didn't work as hard as before the Shaman tournament. He had good friends and a nice girlfriend. When Anna returned, everything changed along with his happiness. He had told Aya he loved her with doubts and now, he kissed Anna. What the hell was going on here?

Yoh was confused. He was still trying to sort out his thoughts when he reached home. He went to breakfast for it was already out on the table. When everyone was downstairs and eating breakfast, there was not talk, just silence. Aya was still asleep, since yesterday, but the nurse said that there was nothing to worry about, she was just exhausted.

Then the silence was broking when Horohoro said, "Um Yoh, you won't mind if we went somewhere today right? I mean no offense, but it is getting kinda boring here."

"Uh, no. I mean where do u guys have planned?" asked Yoh curiously. He wasn't offended, it was getting boring here.

"Well um, you know, um," said Pilica nervously.

"Just you know, um go around town and um," said Jeanne.

"Do some shopping and stuff and um walk around and um yeah and stuff," said Lyserg.

"What they mean to say is that we want to go to Anna's inn and help out," said Hao to Yoh and then to the rest of the group, "Is that so hard to say?"

Tamao, Jeanne, Pilica and Horohoro blushed at this while Lyserg, Ren and Jun laughed. Ryu was looking at Yoh for an answer.

"Oh, well than okay, sure. I mean its not like I'm making you stay here. You can go anywhere you want and Anna does need your help so yeah, of course, go."

Everyone looked oddly at Yoh but kept their mouth shut and Yoh was glad. He was still wondering about that kiss. Yoh blushed at the thought of it. It was such a good kiss, his first one with Anna but should he be happy about it or should he be ashamed. He has never kissed anyone besides Aya. This was getting way too weird.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

**Attention:**

All I got to say is that the chapters will be posted up less faster than it is now, cause swimming season started and I don't have time to write this as much as before so sorry but I promise I will keep updating it no matter what. I'll probably post some chapters on Monday since it is a holiday and everything so no school. Yeah!

There, are you people happy now? There is your Anna and Yoh fluff, although it was just a simple kiss that lasted five seconds, it was still a kiss.Keep on reading. Please please review!!

**This is for the Sea Lions swim team in which I am a proud member of!**

**Also special thanks to my friends Yiqing andMunan! **


	12. The Shrimp

Anna looked at the spot, which she had been wiping for the last five minutes. It was so clean that you could see your face on it. Anna still thought about that morning although she told herself not to. It was wrong and she should never do it again. Anna was ashamed of herself. It was so stupid kissing Yoh. It brought no solutions, only more problems.

As Anna stopped attacking the table, the door burst open. In came in the whole party minus Yoh.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked the whole group as she noticed that they were bringing dirt into the already cleaned place.

"Just came here to help Anna," said Hao with a smile on his face. Anna wanted to slap that smile off but she knew she needed help, especially with the tiles on the roof.

"Your more trouble than your worth," Anna said coolly.

"But my dear Anna, I just want to-"

"Oh knock it off already. It's giving me a headache. Hao go outside and mow the lawn or something," ordered Pilica.

"Fine," said Hao at last and he stepped outside into the yard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anna asked again, glad that Hao was gone.

"Just here to help," said Horohoro.

"Well, um…" for once, Anna seemed to be lost for words.

"Okay, boys you go outside and fix the tiles and the window needs a new coat of paint so go," ordered Tamao while handing the boys the paint and the brushes.

"Do we have to?" they all whined at the same time.

"Yes you do, now go," ordered Pilica.

The boys scrambled outside where they found Hao working in the grass.

Pilica and Jeanne took over the top floor by decorating and cleaning it. Anna, Jun and Tamao worked on the first floor.

"You know Anna, there is no need to get intimidated by that little girl. She's such a spoiled brat," Jun said while scrubbing the floor.

"She's not a brat, she's a nice person. Just that sometimes she gets a little carried away," defended Tamao. Aya was still Tamao's friend no matter what.

"Carried away enough to kill Anna?"

"Well no but that was just because she was jealous, right?" asked Tamao, now blushing of what Jun had said.

"It doesn't matter, she was easy anyways," Anna said.

"She is one of the top shamans you know. She even beat Ren."

"Well Ren's not that tough and he needs training anyways," pointed out Jun.

"Well he is good enough to beat Yoh in the beginning," countered Tamao.

"But that was before Yoh started training with Anna," said Jun.

"She wasn't that tough," Anna said again.

"Yeah she was. How the hell did you beat her anyways? I know you can fight and is quite strong but Aya was really good in the shaman tournament. Yoh didn't fight her but she was good from what I heard," asked Tamao, now curious.

"It's just something I picked up," Anna said, now going back to the floor.

Tamao knew better than to question Anna on where she was. It would just earn her a glare and no possible answer at all. Still, Tamao thought about where Anna had been to learn such powerful moves that could actually break Aya's sword. You needed a lot of strength for that and power too. Where did Anna go? Tamao thought for not the first time.

"Okay, who wants lunch?" asked Jun, sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere around the room.

"I'll cook it. I just went shopping," said Tamao, now bouncing up from the floor.

"Great! I'll call the guys in," said Jun and got up. She walked to the door and went outside.

"Ren! Horohoro! Hao! Lyserg! Ryu! Get in here! Lunch!" yelled Jun.

Then out of nowhere, all the guys dropped from the roof.

"Thanks Jun."

"Yeah appreciated it."

"Hope its good food"

"What are we having anyways?"

"Just go in there and see," said Jun who was getting very annoyed at the boys.

"Okay, geesh, no need to blow your top off," said Horohoro.

"I am not blowing my top off!" screamed Jun.

"I'm sorry,"

With that, everyone walked inside with Jun still giving the evil eye to Horohoro.

Lunch was uneventful, except for when Hao tried to kiss Anna on the cheek and hug her just to annoy her when they were leaving after lunch.

Anna slapped him on both cheeks and kicked him hard in the shins. After that, Horohoro and Ren had to carry Hao half of the way back home. Jun had promised Anna that they would go shopping tomorrow for clothes.

As Anna looked at the retreating backs of her friends and watched Horohoro try to drop Hao on the floor, she suddenly felt a weird feeling inside of her. It wasn't pain, or even loneliness; it was an odd feeling Anna never really felt before. Then, for no reason at all, she smiled a really broad grin.

It was the biggest smile she had ever shown. After a few minutes of smiling, Anna came back to her senses. What was going on with her? What the hell is she doing? Smiling for no reason? Kissing Yoh? The kissing Yoh still brought a blush to her cheeks. There. Why was she blushing? What's going on? Anna wondered to herself, totally confused for the first time in her life about everything that has happened.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Yoh looked at Aya's sleeping figure. He felt guilty somehow, kissing Anna. Well duh, he kissed another woman while he had a girlfriend not too many kilometers away. What was wrong with him?

But Anna wasn't just any other woman; she was the one. The one for him. Yet when Yoh thought this, a sudden picture of Aya popped into his head. Make this stop! Yoh thought to himself.

_"Master Yoh, are you feeling okay?" _asked Amidamaru who was in the room and looking at Yoh strangely when Yoh put his hands on his head and looked to be trying to take off his own head.

"Yes I'm fine," replied Yoh with a sigh (god I finally spelled that word right).

"_Then I guess you would want to go downstairs for a friend of yours have arrived," _commented Amidamaru.

Yoh was first puzzled at this for all his friends went to see Anna, but then he realized, "You mean Manta is back!" asked Yoh excitedly.

_"Yes he is and he's downstairs right now being questioned about how much he has been eating by Yami," _said Amidamaru but Yoh wasn't listening, he was already half way down the stairs.

"Yoh!" screamed Manta when he saw Yoh coming down the stairs. It had been a long time since he had seen Yoh for Manta was on vacation with his mom.

"Manta, old buddy. Its good to see you," said Yoh while hugging Manta. (I don't see how this is possible since he is like so short but hey, it's in there so deal with it)

"Yoh-kun, you look stressed, is everything all right?" asked Manta after they sat on the couches.

"Well everything's okay, just a little hectic around here. Well along with Anna been back, what did you expect?" said Yoh with a shrug.

"Wait, what! Anna is back! When did this happen?" asked Manta loudly. He had never believed that Anna was ever coming back.

"A couple of days ago. I still can't believe it myself."

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Apology to you all:

So sorry that this took longer than usual to get up! See I even did more than usual to make it up! I got a lot of stuff going on with me right now. I had promised this on 1/17/04 but sorry it was delayed. I got two projects and some tests coming up so yeah, its been kinda hard doing this along with me reading this really good book called the Assassin's Apprentice by Robin Hobb. Also I am writing some fiction on fictionpress so if u want to check it out its at fictionpress under the same name, lale the assassin . It's a good story but nobody reviewed yet so I'm kinda feeling down about it.

I got a lot of good reviews about last chapter with the kiss. Well you people wanted the Yoh and Anna fluff and I realized that it was already chapter 11 so might as well give it to ya.

And yes, I am a girl, although I don't really act like one.

Anyways, please please please review and I like to thank everyone who reviewed!

To BBYuna: Yes it is suppose to be like that and I did read that part about Anna fighting with the beads against Hao and everything. Okay so first of all, spirits cant really possess Anna so that's why Aya might be stronger than Anna, but of course she's not. And the spirits that Anna has that she fights Hao with are shikigamis, which are actually Hao's because Anna could only get access to them by beating the book and everything and it doesn't really matter anyways because in the end of the anime, if u read it, the shikigamis actually went back to Hao's side or Hao killed them or something, I forgot. And Anna might or might not have as much power as Hao is still a rumor and quite a mystery to us all. Thnks a lot!

And thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!


	13. The Beach

"Anna come on. Please. Pretty please," begged Jun.

"No way am I going. I don't want to go Jun," said Anna with a shake of her head.

"Please please come. I promise Aya and Yoh wont be there. It'll just be the rest of us. Please come. It'll be no fun without you," Jun begged again. She wasn't one to beg but Anna had to come.

"No! And I need to work on the inn. If we are to open next week, I need to fix some stuff."

"Who are you kidding Anna? We don't need to fix anything more. Come on. What are you going to do all day anyways? Stay home and watch TV?"

"I don't care. I don't want to go. No is final!" Anna was now on the verge of screaming. Jun knew she had to watch her mouth or she could end up being thrown across the street.

"Fine, but I hear its going to be very hot today. At least36 degrees. (Its Celsius because they live in Japan.)

"I don't really care," answered Anna, although she was slowly changing her mind already. Jun noticed and went on confidently.

"Yeah, but I bet we'll cool down by the beach. You know, some swimming and sun bathing. I really could use a tan. Plus, we're going to go shopping afterwards. Well at least me and Tamao."

"Are you sure Yoh and Aya wont be there?" asked Anna hesitantly. She wanted to get away from the heat, but did she want to go to the beach?

"Yes I'm positive."

"But I don't have a bathing suit."

"Don't worry, we still have time. Come on, I'll take you to the mall now. We can get you a bathing suit."

With that, Jun dragged Anna out of the inn and straight into the street. Jun pulled Anna into her car and drove off to the mall.

"So, Yoh, are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Manta for the last time.

"Yes I'm sure. You guys have fun," said Yoh as he turned to the hamburger he was wolfing down.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And its not like Anna is going. Please please come. You need to relax and enjoy the beach. I hear its going to be really hot around here. And you'll be all alone for a week. I mean you get to be with your friends at a relaxing beach house for a week. Please Yoh. Come."

"Really, thanks Manta but I rather not. I need to stay home and just rest a little. I also want to spend some time with Aya. You know, things aren't going well with her and me."

"Okay Yoh, but if you do decide to change your mind, you know where the beach house is. Come down when you want," said Manta, at last giving up.

"Thanks Manta. Shouldn't you be getting packed?" asked Yoh as he finished the last of the fries.

"Yeah, I'll be a minute," with that, Manta hurried to his room for packing.

Yoh sighed. He really didn't have anything to do during this whole week. No guest were coming and his friends were all leaving. Maybe he should go to the beach with them. Anna wasn't going to be there, or at least that's what Manta said. Maybe he does need some relaxation. This was definitely a very tough summer vacation and he really needed to relax and let loose all the emotions he had inside of him.

While Yoh was lost in thought, the door to the dining room swung open.

"Hello Yoh," said a musical voice from the door. Yoh turned around to find Aya in a lovely blue dress with a white tank top.

"Hey Aya," said Yoh as she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Tamao told me about the beach. Don't tell me your not going."

"Well I don't know. I really don't want to. Lets just stay here for a while. If you want to, we can go later," suggested Yoh.

Aya agreed with another kiss, only this time, it was on his lips.

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Anna looked at the beautiful white beach. It was absolutely lovely. She was more than glad to have agreed to come to the beach. The salty ocean wind swept through her hair and blew her dress. It was lovely. They took the stuff from their car and loaded it into the small beach house they had rented. It was small yet cozy.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten ghost!" yelled Horohoro as he stripped off his clothes to the swimsuit underneath and ran to the waters. The rest of the boys skipped off after him, yelling and screaming.

"Okay…" said Tamao as she watched their barbaric behavior.

"Um, lets take the things inside," said Jun, shaking her head in disapproval at the boys.

The little beach house was even lovelier on the inside. There was a small living room with a nice table and a small kitchen along with a dining room. There was a small porch in the back that faced the beautiful ocean. The afternoon sun glistened in the magnificent blue ocean. Anna was entranced at the beauty and was only knocked out of her stare by Tamao who accidentally knocked her with some luggage.

"Oh, sorry Anna,"

"Its okay, Tamao," said Anna as she took hold of her luggage and headed upstairs. There were six rooms in total (yeah I know, a lot for a small cottage but hey, what did you expect). The boys were to share four of them while the girls paired off into twos and threes for each room. Jun and Anna were sharing the smaller one while Jeanne, Pilica and Tamao took the other. The boys paired off into their rooms. Of course, none of them knew since they were all outside swimming and probably splashing water around like two year olds. Soon, some of the ghosts came into the house too because they were so bored with the boys.

Anna's room, which she shared with Jun, wasn't so bad. It had two twin-sized beds, a closet, a desk with a chair and what would be the best and most worthwhile point of the whole room, the balcony. It was a nice sized balcony, which faced the ocean. There was a small table and chair if the viewer of the lovely scenery would want to enjoy some refreshments.

While Anna and Jun unpacked, Anna could still hear the voices of the guys outside. Jun was right. This was what she needed, a week of relaxation, away from the inn and away from Yoh and his pesty girlfriend. Just being next to the sea cleared her head of all the weird emotions that have been swarming around inside.

As Anna lifted out the new swimsuit Jun had made her buy at the mall, a slow evil smile spread over her face.

"Come on Jun, let's go down to the beach," said Anna as she grabbed her swimsuit and headed towards the bathroom.

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

he he, u think i kinda died or something right? well dont wrry,i didnt. I guess i should start off by sayin i am so so sorry that i havent updated in like a month. Thats my fault too. I AM SO SORRY! this story is not over and it is far from being over. well actually, i think i'll end it pretty soon but i'm going to start another one. Anyways, dont worry yet, its not going to be over in a long time. Anyways, srry i was away for so long. if u want to know why, just look at the reviews and u can see i wrote and gave a whole explanatory reason. Also, u can blame vash the stampede and pokemon for distracting me. I was reading Trigun all weekend when my computer was working and that was totally my fault. Yes so blame them. He he, sorry again. I will update more frequently from now on. I promise! ANYWAYS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Again, I am very sorry!


	14. drowning and a little mouth to mouth

"Pack your bags Yoh," yelled Aya from the door. Before Yoh could turn around, a huge suitcase was thrown at the back of his head and he fell over on the couch. When Yoh finally sat up and recovered, he found a hysterical Aya on the floor.

"My" laugh, "stomach" more laughter with tears streaming down her face, "hurts," was all Yoh could make out before she fell into another fit of laughter. Yoh was completely lost but the laugh was contagious as Yoh fell into the floor laughing beside her. So, they send the rest of the afternoon laughing for no apparent reason. Whenever one of them looks at the other, another wave of laughter would come. Finally Aya was able to stop laughing and actually keep a straight face. Yoh followed suit and soon stopped.

_This is something Aya and I can do together, _thought Yoh bitterly. _Anna would never do this._

"Okay, we really need to pack. Come on Yoh. It's really boring here without anybody and I went shopping today and found a great swimsuit. Can we please go to the beach? Please pretty please," begged Aya with her puppy dog eyes and her lips pouting. It was just too cute to resist and since Anna wasn't going to be there what was the harm. Plus Yoh was getting tired of staying home without anybody to talk to.

"Okay, fine. Get packed," said Yoh as he took the suitcase that was thrown at him at the beginning of the laughter and went upstairs to his room to pack his clothes along with his swimsuit.

The girls headed towards the beach with their new swimsuits. Anna's was midnight black. Although Jun tried to talk her into picking the blue one, Anna was firm about picking the black.

The boys' heads turned at the sight of the girls in the swimsuits and Horohoro blushed a deep scarlet. Anna secretly smiled at this. Oh this was going to be very entertaining.

Tamao and Anna decided to sunbath while Jun, Pilica and Jeanne decided to get into the water with the boys. The screams of the guys and the girls thrown together showed that they were having a water war. Very entertaining to people who were almost eighteen.

"So how has your life been Tamao?" asked Anna to the pink haired girl who was watching the water wars.

"Oh not bad. I already finished what I needed to learn at school and um, I'm kind of a secretary for Yoh, you know with all the shaman king stuff," was the nervous reply. Still, as Anna realized, it wasn't as nervous as the girl had been before, when she was talking to Anna. Tamao had changed. Everybody had changed, including Yoh. Anna sighed and looked towards the horizon. The setting sun was casting shadows on the waters as the rest of them played.

"Come on Anna, Tamao! Help us!" cried Jun as Ren smashed into her head first, throwing her into the water.

"So what do you say, should we help them?" asked Anna to Tamao.

"Um sure," said Tamao, sounding most unsure. They ran off towards the waters and swam over to the gang.

Water was everywhere as people splashed and kicked underwater. Anna dived down into the cold crystal blue waters. She opened her eyes and searched everywhere for Jun who was still underwater, being pinned down by her brother.

Soon, Anna spotted them, fighting in the water. Ren's hair was surprisingly not pointy for the first time. It was smooth against his head and for a second, Anna almost didn't recognize him. Anna swam over to them and when Jun saw Anna, she waved her hand and pointed. Anna nodded as if she understood and on the count of three of Aya's fingers, Anna dived straight for Ren and took him by surprise. Soon, with the help of Jun, they had Ren pinned down and both of them surfaced to take a breath but Ren was still under, holding his breath as best as possible.

Jun was starting to worry as she dived under again. Her brother was still pinned under her and Anna's arm. Then, from out of nowhere, Bason knocked both Anna and Jun ten feet away from Ren. Ren swam to the top as quickly as possible and inhaled deeply, filling his crushing lungs with breath. Jun was laughing and Anna was just surprised at the hit. They landed in water and caused a huge splash, which ended the splashing for a few minutes.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Manta as he swam over to Anna and Jun, half mixed with laughter and worry.

"We're fine shrimp," said Anna as she swam back with Jun to the rest of the group, who now have stopped fighting for the sun was going down.

"I think we should call it a night. We'll swim more tomorrow. Okay?" asked Pilica. Not only was she tired from splashing her brother and kicking him, she was also very hungry.

"Yeah, I'm starving," said Manta as he started to wade towards land. The final sun had already sank and the stars were already tinkling in the sky above.

Then, a scream split the air. Everybody turned around to find Horohoro screaming for help.

"HELP! IT'S AN OCTOPUS! ITS GOT ME! HELP!" was all her could get out as his head went underwater.

Everybody swam towards him to rescue him but it was his sister who reached him first. Pilica dived underwater and rescued Horohoro who was now unconscious and had probably swallowed about a gallon of water. With all her strength, Pilica carried Horohoro and swam towards land. She laid him on the beach as everybody else swam to shore and gathered around him. Pilica tried some chest movements but it was no use. He wasn't breathing and they had to do something.

"I think he needs mouth to mouth," said Pilica when she finally gave up with the chest.

"I'm not going to do it," said Ren as he looked at Horohoro disgustingly.

"Well I cant either," said Manta with a shake of his head.

"Not me," said Jun.

"Count me out, and why do we have to save his life anyways," said Anna.

"Um, well I can't do it," said Lyserg nervously.

"Why don't you do it, since you're his sister," said Ryu as he looked at Pilica who was bending over worriedly over her brother.

"No way am I giving him mouth to mouth," said Pilica, clearly disgusted by the thought.

"Um, I'll do it," said Tamao hesitantly. All eyes turned to the pink haired girl in the pink swimsuit. Everybody stepped aside as Tamao went up to Horohoro. She bent down; looking very embarrassed, and gave him mouth to mouth. A flash of a camera went off as Horohoro came to and vomited water all over the sand.

Clearly confused, he looked at Tamao who was bending over him, looking extremely embarrassed, and the rest of the crowd who was bursting to laugh, and then to Ren who was holding a digital camera in his hands. Horohoro turned a bright red and coughed some more.

Everybody exploded into laughter, except for Tamao and Horohoro who were looking very embarrassed and Anna who was suppressing her grin. Horohoro recovered from the drowning but he didn't from the embarrassment.

"Wait, didn't he say there was an octopus?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, but it was actually seaweed," said Pilica in between fits of laughter and that got everybody going with the laughing all over again.

Soon, they walked off towards the little beach house for dinner with a red Tamao, Horohoro chasing Ren for the camera which contained the picture of the mouth to mouth he was able to get, and everybody else in a very good mood. Ren was running towards the house for the camera when Tamao announced she would do the act and came back in time for the picture. The little beach house was filled with laughter and delicious smells of food. Anna was glad she came but the fun and games were soon to be over.

_gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

ha, so i hope u all had a good laugh with dat one for that was wat it was for, a good laugh. Anywayz, there will be more drama and in the next chapter when Yoh and Aya come to the beach. This chapter was just for a little fun. And i luved it because of the little mouth to mouth thing. Yeah, i mean this fic isnt really for any other couple thing except for Anna and Yoh but it was just a fun thing to do. Please review and have a happy St. Patrick's Day! Get drunk and wear green!


	15. What do you want with Yoh?

Anna woke up early the next morning. Jun was still asleep. She didn't want to wake her up so Anna tiptoed out of the room in only her pajamas. She really never left the room without her black dress on but nobody would be awake at this hour. It was barely 6 o'clock.

She went pass the boys rooms, hearing the loud snoring from inside. Without making a single sound, she went downstairs to make herself breakfast. There was nobody down stairs, as she had presumed.

Checking the refrigerator, there was nothing but yesterday's leftovers and some juice. Anna decided on the juice. While pouring herself orange juice, she heard talking. Did she wake someone up?

After looking around the empty room, she decided that it was the wind. Of course, she was dead wrong for whenever somebody assumes it's the wind, it's always something much more worse. In this case, it was something a lot worse.

Anna took her glass of orange juice to the back porch that overlooked the beach. The sun was rising and spilled pink and orange over the entire ocean and the beach and all over Anna's pale face. Sipping her orange juice, she was so lost in her thoughts and in the beauty of the sunrise that she didn't even notice the engine of a car running.

Yoh looked at the rundown beach house. It was a nice cottage and it was quiet too. Maybe this vacation was what he needed. To be with his friends and to be without Anna. Yoh grinned to himself. Even outside, he could hear the snoring of Horohoro and Ryu.

"Yoh, can you help me with the luggage," asked Aya as she got out of the car. They had been driving all night to reach here in the morning. Both Yoh and Aya were dead tired but they made it and they were looking forward to the week ahead. It would be wonderful.

Taking the bags, Yoh and Aya entered the cottage. It was deserted and both didn't have the heart to wake everybody up. So they placed the bags in the living room. Aya sat on the couch, clearly tired and fell asleep almost instantly. Yoh grinned like an idiot again and went to the kitchen in search of food. Rummaging around the refrigerator, he only found some leftovers and juice. Taking out the leftovers, he saw something radiant and beautiful through the windows that led to the back porch. There sat the most lovely picture of a girl, still in her pajamas, with sunlight shining over her beautiful white face and her golden hair. Her hair sparkled in the sunlight and her eyes gleamed. Yoh was in a trance for the next five minutes as he stared. She was wearing a tiny slip for her pajamas and he saw a lot of her skin (well this is from his eyes so I guess to a innocent boy like Yoh, it would be "skin").

Yoh didn't know what was happening but all of a sudden, he was walking towards the porch, food forgotten and just staring. _She's so beautiful, _was all he could think about. And then, she did something, which just made his day. She smiled and it wasn't a insincere smile or forced. It was a real smile. It made her look so beautiful as her face lit up. Yoh knew he was in love right there and then.

_Who is she? _was the question that raced through his mind as he made his way to the porch.

Anna didn't notice him until he stepped onto the porch and even then, she didn't know he was there. When she heard a creak on the wooden floor, she turned around, slightly embarrassed for anyone to see her in her pajamas. She didn't really want to buy them but Jun forced her to along with the swimsuit.

The glass in her hands fell to the floor in one swift motion as she saw who it was watching at her intently. Shards of the glass splattered everywhere and the orange juice spilled over the wooden floor. It slowly soaked away into the wooden boards. The floor was littered with glass shards.

"YOH!"

That snapped Yoh out of his daze as he heard the scream he was so use to, yet somehow, it was different from the one he remembered.

"A-anna," was all her could say, as he turned away, embarrassed. By that time, the whole household was awake and downstairs in their different pajamas, looking at the scene.

Aya, who just woke up, was exactly as confused as the rest of the household but when she say Anna there, she almost ran out of there. But things weren't so easy for her as she saw her boyfriend staring.

"Um, well I'll make breakfast," was all Tamao could say when she saw what was going on.

Trying to avoid the awkwardness that would definitely follow, everybody else agreed except for Anna and Yoh, who were still blushing and Aya who was staring at both of them.

Yoh was the first to move of the three. He walked from the porch to the living room where his stuff was. Without a backward glance at both girls, he started climbing up the stairs into his room. An awkward silence fell over both the girls. Of course, every ear from the kitchen was pinned to the door that led to the living room. Tamao was pushed back by Ren who was being squished by Horohoro who was being pushed down by Hao while Jun tried to listen from the top and Pilica was in front of them all, with her ears pinned to the door, listening, yet nothing came.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" asked Aya as she stepped into the porch after Yoh had left the room. She needed to resolve this problem and she needed to resolve it now.

At first Anna was wondering is she should waste her breathe on this girl but then decided that if she was going to relax with her friends at the beach, she was not going to let this girl get in her way.

"Same thing you're here, to relax," was all Anna said. She still wasn't looking at Aya, just at the waters. Her eyes didn't shift and she did not blink.

"I'm not here to relax," said Aya, as she looks over Anna. Sure Anna was pretty but not as pretty as herself. What does Yoh see in her?

"Well then why are you here?"

"To be with Yoh and to have a good time with my friends."

"Well that's great. Good for you," said Anna sarcastically.

Aya didn't know what to say to that. She was expecting a curse or a scream or some sort of glare but there was nothing. Just that sarcastic statement and not even a look from Anna. She was definitely not about to loose the best thing in her life to this whore who isn't even paying attention to her. She is the daughter of one of the most noblest shamans, and who is this Anna? Just some poor, stupid Itako.

Of course, Aya didn't dare say that in front of Anna's face. No matter how brave or strong Aya thinks she is, she will never be able to say that in front of Anna's face. She is more than afraid of Anna and she knows it. Not that it would prevent her thinking bad thoughts about her and hoping that she would die and go to hell, but that's all.

"So what do you want with Yoh?" asked Aya bravely. So she wasn't going to say any of that mean stuff but she definitely needed to know what Anna wanted to do with Yoh. Yoh was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was not letting him go without a fight.

This time, Anna turned her face towards Aya. Anna looked Aya in the eye and there was no glare or snare or hiss, just a look, as if she was judging her somehow. Aya wanted to look away. But no matter how hard she tries; her eyes were glued to Anna's. Aya looked at the hard raven eyes, and not a speck of emotion was there. Nothing but coal black. It scared her but she couldn't look away.

Then the look softened and Aya was able to pull away. Anna still had her eyes on her face but they did not meet Aya's eyes.

"You want to know what I want with Yoh?" asked Anna softly.

Aya could only nod as she focused her eyes to the ground, now afraid. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to lose Yoh, especially not to Anna. As she tried to blink them away, more came. Her throat closed up. She knew she was going to cry.

"Well I'll tell you what I want with Yoh, I want him back..."

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

he he, so i left a cliffie. Yeah i know, i'm evil. Well you already knew it was going to happen so dont blame me. anyways, i know its been a long time since i updated and i know this is so much shorter than i andyou bothwanted. Well dont wrry cause the next chapter is goin up fast cause i already wrote it. i was gonna put more into this chapter but i just couldnt resist puttin the cliffie. i know, i'm evil. luv ya all and you better review or i aint gonna put up the next chapter this week and i'm gonna put it up next weekend cause this weekend i'm goin to Canada. **So if u review alot then i'll put it up this Friday or Saturday. So review! or u'll hav to ponder about wats gonna happen until two weeks lata. **

**Sneek peak at the coming chapters**: theres gonna be alot of fightin between Aya and Anna, Anna's story on why she left, a little talk with Hao, some choices that Yoh has to make, a visit to the spirit realm and a deadly accident to one of our main characters. Well the end isnt gonna be dat soon but soon never the less.

luv,

lale the assassin


	16. Fighting Sands

"Well I'll tell you what I want with Yoh, I want him back. I want things to have never changed. But you know all of that, don't you?" asked Anna as she kept her eyes at the ocean. While others would have said it with feeling, Anna said it without any emotional at all.

The tears streamed down her face now. Aya just couldn't help it. With what Anna said about how she wanted Yoh back and what was going on, she couldn't help but cry. But there was more to her crying that she didn't realize or didn't want to realize. She knew that Anna wasn't lying when she said this and she knew that Yoh still loved Anna and she knew that from the bottom of her heart, Yoh wanted things back to normal, to the times when she wasn't around but when Anna was. But Aya would never admit that. She would never admit it was true even if the last breath was squeezed out of her. She loved Yoh more than anything in her life and from the beginning, she promised herself never to give up on Yoh because she believed that it was her destiny in life to be with him. She loved him until it hurt but deep inside her she knew he didn't feel the same. Yet she would never ever give up and never admit it either. She would rather live years of ignorant bliss with Yoh than face the facts and see him live years of happiness with Anna. It may be selfish but everybody is selfish to some degree.

"Don't cry," was all Anna said as she heard the tears fall to the ground and splattered. She didn't say it like she meant it to comfort someone. She said it more of a way to shut someone up because they were doing something to annoy her.

Aya sniffed and tried to stop but the tears flowed down her face. She sank to the ground and cried her eyes out. She made no sound as she cried. Her hands were at her side and the tears just fell from her face, which faced the floor. Anna didn't bother looking. She kept her eyes at the sun, which was now half way up the sky already.

"Don't cry," repeated Anna again, this time looking at Aya. She sighed at the pathetic girl and stood up. Walking past the girl, Anna left the porch for the living room but before she left, she threw a few words over her shoulders at Aya,

"There is no use in crying. You know what I want and you I'm ready to fight for it. But Yoh hasn't picked yet and I suggest you dry those eyes and save your tears for later."

With that, she left and Aya still kneeled there, on the floor, crying. The broken pieces of the glass of orange juice were right at her knees but she didn't care. Tears poured out even though she didn't want it. And then, the perfectly sunny day changed as quickly as the tears that were flowing out and clouds rolled in. Soon, within a few minutes, the skies were covered with dark black clouds and thunder cracked in the distance. Heavy rain pelted on the sands just as Aya's tears fell to the porch's wooden boards. Lightening struck and thunder sounded in the skies. But her tears were the same, flowing nonstop like the rain.

The sudden change in weather didn't affect Yoh. Even if he hated rainy days, he just didn't care today. He didn't care and all he could do was lie there on the extra bed in the attic. There was an attic in the house where Yoh had brought his bags up to.

He heard the thunder but he didn't care. He didn't care that the bright and sunny day turned to darkness. He didn't care that the rain pelted down on his window and he didn't care that there was no sound in the house. He just didn't care anymore.

Thinking of Anna and Aya made his head and his heart hurt. This was not how things were to turn out. Things weren't suppose to be like this after he became Shaman King. He was suppose to live the easy life, rich and happy. He was to marry Anna and they were to live together in ease and happiness. He was suppose to be surrounded by friends and shamans. He was suppose to be living the dream he had wanted ever since a child. But the dream wasn't here. The dream he had so long wanted to happen wasn't here.

What was here was the reality of things. Sure he had become shaman king and sure he was rich, but that was it. No happiness, no easy life, and no Anna.

When Anna left, the happiness of what he had accomplished, being shaman king, just all melted away. It turned victory into ash and it turned the dream he lived into the nightmare he didn't want to be caught in.

When Aya came, she got him out of the nightmare. Maybe she didn't bring him into his dream but she did get him out of the nightmare. She brought him to reality and he was glad of that. But it didn't beat living the dream. He probably will never live his dream ever again.

Anna looked at the food Tamao and Ryu had prepared. Hao was sitting across from her, looking at her eat. Everybody else was looking at her and she knew it. She didn't bother yelling at them. Aya had gone upstairs ten or twenty minutes after the rain started. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and she walked as if in a trance. Tamao had sent a tray of food upstairs to the bedroom, which Aya'll be sharing with Jeanne and Tamao. Pilica will be in Anna and Jun's room. Anna didn't care and she didn't care about Aya. Looking straight at her food, Anna ate all that's left of the plate and put it in the sink. Without looking at the others although they were all looking at her, she left the room for the living room.

Nobody was around as she opened the TV in the living room. Nobody dare come into the living room. Yoh was upstairs in the attic while Aya was in her room. Nobody was around. Flipping on the television, she changed the channel to a soap opera and watched it through the day. The rest of the house was silent. All the gang stayed in the kitchen, afraid to go upstairs or even to the living room and they definitely didn't want to go outside. It was raining and even if they wanted to be outside instead of the house with Anna, Aya and Yoh, they just couldn't go outside because of the rain.

Finally the girls got so bored of staying in that they snuck out through the back porch to the car. Anna didn't notice as she kept watching TV. Pilica, Tamao, Jeanne and Jun all got in the car and drove off as fast as they can to the nearest mall. The boys wanted to go too but the thought of spending their time in a mall while holding bags filled with clothes didn't appeal to them as much. So, they stayed in the kitchen, listening to the patter of the rain and sometimes battling with their ghosts. It was a very quiet day in the house. Lunch came and went without any of the three coming into the kitchen for food. Ryu cooked for the guys and they had a silent meal. The afternoon was worse because Hao had to go to the bathroom and Ren absolutely forbid him to go to the bathroom in the kitchen.

"Well what am I going to do? I really need to go!" whined Hao as he started jumping up and down.

"Well you definitely aren't going to the bathroom here," was all Ren said as he drank his milk.

"And plus, why do you need to go? You didn't even drink anything today," said Horohoro as he paced back and forth, clearly bored.

"Its not that I drank something, it's the rain. It just makes me want to go."

"Well you aren't going in my kitchen," said Ryu as he looked at Hao.

"Then what can I do?"

"Go upstairs to the bathroom," was all Ren said. Ren knew it would be clearly suicide to go up there what with all of them moping around and everything but he was not going to have Hao pee in front of him. No way in hell was that ever going to happen.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me! It would be suicide and you know it," said Hao in which everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Oh to hell with this. If they can't make up, I'll do it for them because I will not suffer from them having a stupid little fight," said Hao as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Standing in the hallway that led to the living room and the closest bathroom, he shook his head at Anna who was watching the soap operas. He would rather go through hell a million more times than to go past Anna in this mood. Instead of going down the hallway to the living room, he climbed the stairs to his left. From what he could here, there was not a sound upstairs. Running to the bathroom, he locked himself in there and sighed with relief as he entered.

Two minutes later, a happier Hao came out. _That's it, I need to solve this problem here and now. I do not want to not be able to pee when I want to because this is going to cause serious problems to my bladder. But who to talk to first? I definitely don't want to talk to Anna. Aya is okay but I don't really want to hear her whine, _thought Hao as he looked around.

Then it hit him and a slow grin spread over his face. He was going to pay a little visit to his little brother.

Taking the ladder to the attic, Hao climbed up to a stuffy room filled with junk and a bed. In that bed lay the shaman king. _What I would give to be Shaman King and a pick between such beautiful girls such as Aya and Anna, _sighed Hao.

"So how are you, Yoh?" asked Hao as he looked at Yoh who was still lying there with his back to Hao.

There was no reply but in a few minutes, just when Hao was starting to think Yoh was asleep, a slow monotone voice came, "What do you want?"

"Um, well I was hoping we could talk this out, you know among brothers," said Hao with a smile as he strode forward to Yoh.

Finally Yoh turned around which stopped Hao in mid-stride. Yoh looked terrible. His eyes were all dull, without the smile it always contained, and his face was ashen.

"Well okay, I guess I need someone to talk about this situation with," said Yoh, now some of the color spreading back into his face.

"Sure," said Hao as he sat on top of a box that seemed covered with ages of dust and probably filled with things that shouldn't be ever mentioned.

"Well see, I just don't know what to do. I mean there's Aya and I have a wonderful time with her and I really have a wonderful relationship with her. But then there's Anna and whenever I see her, there's this weird thing that I feel but I don't know what it is. I know its not fear cause it doesn't feel like before when I knew she was going to scream at me or make me do fifty laps around the inn," said Yoh all at once. It felt good for him to tell someone. It's been so long since he was able to tell someone besides Amidamaru because Amidamaru didn't give much advice, just said that whomever Yoh chose, it's for the best and even though it may sound like good advice, it doesn't help at all.

Hao thought about what Yoh just said and right now, he didn't really want to be Yoh. It was a tough choice, Anna or Aya. He really did feel sorry for Yoh right now.

"I think you love Anna and that's why you're feeling what your feeling when you're near her," concluded Hao. It didn't take a genius to figure that out although Yoh is really not that great at figuring out emotions and girls.

"WHAT! I don't love Anna. Anna was gone for four years without a word. I don't love her. I love Anna, I mean Aya, I mean An…. Uh," screamed a frustrated Yoh.

"I think you should figure out who you love first to make this a little more easier," chuckled Hao.

"This isn't funny," groaned Yoh.

"Well I'm just saying, you really need to know who you love. And when you do know, all you have to do is chose between the two lovely ladies and one ends up in your arms and the other one ends up hurt and probably hate you forever," said Hao matter-of-factly.

This just caused Yoh to groan more and fall back into his bed. It isn't going to be an easy choice, even if he finds out who he loves.

"Hey, I didn't say this was going to be easy. Anyways, remember that whoever you don't choice, I am always a good shoulder to cry on and perhaps provide more service," said Hao with a wink, in which Yoh returned with a confused stare.

"Ah forget it," said Hao when he say Yoh's stare. Yoh really was the innocent boy.

"Well this still doesn't help. I mean I still don't know who to choice. Aya or Anna. And does Anna even like me? Because I know Aya loves me but does Anna?" was all Yoh could say as he returned to his thoughts.

"I think that she may like you more than you think," said Hao with another wink at Yoh.

"What does that-" but he never finished that question as a loud explosion came from outside. Yoh checked the windows. The rain had stopped but the air was filled with smoke. Exchanging a look, both Yoh and Hao quickly climbed out of the attic and down stairs. Nobody was in the kitchen and to Hao's surprise, nobody was in the living room either. Taking the back door outside, they stood on the porch, gaping. Outside, stood all the boys to the side of the beach and in the very middle of the beach, stood two girls, facing each other like opponents. One with long black hair and one with blond hair.

_sasasasasasaasasasasasasasasasasassasaasasasasasassasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasassasasasasa_

**Pplz reading this story should read this. It contains vital info that i will kill myself if i hav to repeat. This means U! **okay, remember me, the beautiful and most wonderful author of this most wonderful fanfic. lol. Anyways, i luv all of ya who reviewed in the last chapter and i would like to thank all of you so that i could get this chapter up so soon. And for u pplz who want Aya and Anna to fight, well dont wrry, its coming next chapter, as you can see from the cliffie. I'm not completely sure that theres gonna be more chats with Hao. I luv chats with Hao but i just dont know. Oh and for u pplz who dont get it, Aya has black hair and Anna has the blond hair. I said Aya had black hair in the first or second chapter. it may be hard to remember but watever. And if u dont know that Anna has blond hair, all i gotta say is where the hell hav u been?

I'm leaving for Montreal like right now so u pplz better be thankful that i am doing this right now, right before i leave instead of packing like my mom is telling me now! Nothing more excitin than 7 hours in a car. So if u live there, look me up. i'm the gurl lookin lost with a weird family. Trust me u cant miss. Ok, so no updates this weekend or next weekend. Srry but i gotta attend a batmitzvah next weekend. (just so u peoples know, i aint jewish. I'm atheist or however u spell it. Just happen to hav loads of jewish friends) Oh and any suggestions on what i should get her besides money? So happy birthday Allie. I luv ya!

And everybody better review or else its gonna take me longer to put up the next chapter. From the wonderful reviews u pplz hav wrote, i found that many of u want Anna and Aya to fight. Well the next chapter is definitely it so u pplz better review!

wishing that i was dead,

lale the assassin


	17. Fight to the Death

Anna had stayed in the living room, watching TV. She was watching a very sad soap opera in which some girl's fiancé was in a bike accident and thought to be dead but actually kidnapped by her arch nemesis who wants to marry her fiancée herself. Like all soap operas, it was totally unrealistic and it'll never ever happen. Anna chuckled to herself. This stupid thing with Aya and Yoh, all seems like a stupid soap opera. Except this time, it's real.

Then bursting down the stairs came Aya. Anna noticed her when she first came down stairs but her eyes stayed glued to the television, not moving at all.

"What do you want?" asked Anna finally as Aya stood in the hallway facing the living room, not at all moving and just staring.

"You said I had to fight for Yoh. Well I'm ready for it, anytime, anywhere. I will do anything for Yoh and fighting you is nothing. I will walk through hell for him before I let you win and have him. If you want to fight for him, let's do it," Aya said in a shaky voice. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but now, she stood tall, as if not afraid of anything.

"You sure you want to do this? Don't be such an idiot just because you cried. It won't help you much by fighting me. Shouldn't you be fawning over Yoh right now or something?" asked Anna in a nonchalant voice as she watched TV.

Aya felt the anger rise up in her at the last sentence. She wanted to fight for Yoh's love and she's going to do it now. "What are you, afraid?" asked Aya carefully. She wanted to light a fire under Anna's ego but didn't want to make that fire too big or else she could find herself dead.

Anna was still calm to this.

"You said you would walk through hell for Yoh? Well don't worry, you will be walking through hell when I'm done with you," said Anna at last and then, she stood up from the couch.

"If we're going to do this, we might do it outside," said Anna when none of them moved.

Aya didn't bother responding and just went through the back porch to the sand. Anna followed, not saying a word.

Ren and Horohoro were pacing back and forth again after Ren's third glass of milk. There was nothing to do.

"You think he got caught?" asked Horohoro suddenly as he stopped in mid-pace, which caused Ren to run into him.

"Who got caught?" asked Manta from the corner.

"Well you know, Hao. It can't take him this long to go to the bathroom. Maybe he got caught by Aya or worse, Anna," said Horohoro with a groan at just imagining what it would feel like to get caught.

"I don't think so. At least I hope not. Oh my god, what if he did?" asked Manta worriedly.

"Don't worry he didn't get caught. If he did, we would have heard his scream," said Ryu.

This wasn't that great news to any of them as Horohoro and Ren started pacing again and Manta went back to studying from his textbook.

Suddenly, Ren stopped in mid-pace, which caused Horohoro to run into him.

"What the hell?" asked an annoyed Horohoro to Ren but Ren wasn't listening. He was staring out the window at two girls on the beach. And those girls looked mighty familiar.

Running, all of the shamans and Manta in the kitchen rushed out and into the beach in the back. Pushing and shoving, all of them got through the porch door at the same time and outside, to the surprisingly bright day after the rainstorm. There stood Anna and Aya, facing each other like opponents about to battle.

"Well you did say we need some entertainment," said Horohoro at the sight of the girls.

Anna looked at the blacked hair girl she was facing. Aya didn't seem so tough. Last time, she broke Aya's sword without a sweat and beat her. But this time, something was different. Something was definitely different with Aya. But what?

_She seems stronger than last time. I shouldn't underestimate her even if I had beaten her last time, _thought Anna.

Anna waited for the first move. None came. Then from nowhere, a huge sword, bigger than the one Anna had broken appeared in Aya's hands. It wasn't made of steel like the last one but made of wood. And out of the blue, Aya's spirit popped up, the same little wood nymph only this time, it had friends. There were at least twenty of them surrounding Aya and all of them weren't the friendly fairies Anna had made fun of in their first fight.

"I don't think I'll be the one going to walk through hell, Anna," said Aya and she spit out the last word as if it was poison.

"Still little stupid fairies no matter how many of them you got," Anna said as she prepared herself. There was nothing really needed for her to prepare for this battle. She knew Aya's abilities and she knew that there was no way this little fairy shaman was going to beat her.

But Aya didn't stop to chat as one of her fairies bombed at the place where Anna was standing. Smoke billowed out and Aya smiled. She had been practicing after Anna had beaten her. She did not accept defeat and had worked every single minute with her father and other powerful shamans to get her Furyoku up and to be one of the best shamans in the world. She even did a practice session with her father in which case she beat him and he wasn't just any shaman. He was one of the best in the world and one of the top ten that would have tried to be shaman king if he wanted.

As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Anna. Aya smiled more but she knew that it wasn't over. Anna isn't that dumb to fall for a single bomb. Of course, she was right as she saw Anna in the air, jumping gracefully down to the sand. No impact whatsoever as Anna landed softly as a feather down to the ground from a twenty feet jump.

They stood facing each other, like opponents. From the corner of her eyes, Aya saw Yoh. _Good, so he's here to watch me win. Well I'll definitely win and win his heart along with this fight with her, _thought Aya as she watched Yoh and Hao from the corners of her eyes.

From out of nowhere, fire sparks came at Aya. She jumped but it was too late. As the sparks cleared and died away, everybody found Aya lying on the sand, her thigh thick with blood. Blood poured down her thigh and she bit her lip to keep the pain away. Yoh almost ran to help her but Hao held him back. Yoh knew that if he interfered with this match, he would probably end up with neither of the two girls for they wont listen to him at all.

"What are you, tired already? Down after a single hit?" asked Anna in a haughty tone. Aya returned the words with a face as she tried to stand, but her leg was useless.

Pilica got out of the car to a very smoky beach. Smoke was everywhere as she coughed. Tamao and Jeanne were all coughing. Something was definitely wrong. The went into the house, hoping that Horohoro and Ren didn't burn the house down or something. Nobody was there as they checked upstairs and downstairs.

"Uh, guys…" said Tamao as she stared out the kitchen window.

"What!" yelled Jun and Pilica and Jeanne all at once. But when they saw what was outside, there was no need to ask.

Anna saw the girls running out of the house to watch the fight as she taunted Aya. Anna knew Aya had been practicing. The way Aya held her new sword and the spirit control Aya had was quite improved. And Aya isn't down yet. She has more fight in her and Anna knew it. Looking at the black haired girl with the wooden sword and clutching her bleeding thigh, Anna almost felt pity, almost. Looking at Aya's hair, she saw that it was glistening and lovely. It was a midnight black that shone beautifully. No man wouldn't be entranced by that hair. And what kind of shaman skills was that? The power of conditioning and blow-drying? Anna laughed at the joke, but only to herself.

"I wont be the one losing," said Aya as she climbed up. Her thigh was bleeding badly but she wouldn't stop. She stood up and slowly wiped some of the blood off. Anna knew the girl was in pain and knew that this was going to be an easy fight for sure.

With a slash of her hand, her guardian ghost appeared. But there was something weird about the nymph now. It was definitely stronger, and angrier than before. Just like the shaman, the ghost was definitely angry, with Anna. Anna wasn't afraid though. She just looked at the ghost and scoffed. It was still a fairy.

"INTO THE SWORD!" yelled Aya as the nymph went into the sword. Anna had to admit that the wooden sword was a good idea. The nymph seemed to be a wood nymph and having a wooden sword seemed like a much better idea. And then the sword grew huge. Soon, it was just the size of Aya's whole entire body.

"But that's not possible. You need a double oversoul for that," said Anna, now getting just a little nervous, although not much.

"But Millie here can do it without a double oversoul. My little secret," was all Aya said as she charged Anna with her sword.

It may have been a wooden sword but it was sharp and could kill. Aya charged and the thought of killing Anna once and for all jumped into her head. Nobody could dodge her attack. It was strong and fast. She had worked on it for weeks with her father, day and night until it was absolutely perfect. She even took her father down with this attack.

_What?_ thought Aya as somehow, she was stopped in her tracks. And there was Anna, right in front of her, standing calm and still with her bandana blowing in the wind. Aya charged again but she couldn't move. She couldn't even move her head as she stood there, still as stone. Her mouth couldn't move either as she wanted to voice her complaint. But her ears were working fine.

"Didn't expect that, now did you Aya?" asked Anna sweetly. Anna was answered by a muffle.

Anna did a swift movement with her hands and suddenly, Aya bounced off from her standing position. Aya flew up into the sky, although she still couldn't move and then, she dropped at last. When Aya felt the impact on her body, her body seemed to be screaming with pain and after a few seconds of pain, she couldn't feel her legs. Suddenly, she could move again as she stretched her numb arms but her legs were unmoveable since they were in so much pain. Not only was her thigh bleeding from before, she couldn't feel the pain of the leg anymore. She couldn't feel anything below the waist. Coughing, a pool of blood emerge from her mouth.

When Yoh saw Aya fall, he ran towards Aya even though Hao was holding him back. He ran across the sands and ran to the bleeding figure on the beach. All the thoughts that ran through him was hoping that Aya was alright. _Its all my fault that this starter and if something happens to Aya, its all my fault, _thought Yoh as he ran. Yoh ran towards Aya as she started coughing. When he saw the blood that fell towards the sand, he ran faster.

When he reached her, he gently sat next to Aya in the sand and didn't mind the blood. He reached over and gently placed Aya in his lap. Her head was on his lap as he looked at her bleeding nose and face.

"Aya, are you alright?" asked Yoh gently as he tried to clear up some of the major blood.

"I cant feel my legs," said Aya as she groaned when Yoh accidentally bumped a bruise. Yoh checked Aya's legs and found the thigh bleeding badly but the worst part was that it look dislocated.

"Call a doctor," he screamed at the others. But Anna was already walking towards him and Aya.

When she reached Yoh cradling Aya, she gently placed her hand on Aya's leg. Aya wanted to pull away but she couldn't move her legs at all. Then, all the numbness and the pain stopped as Anna's hand touched her leg. Everything, pain and all stopped as she watched, amazed. A flashing light went off as Anna touched and all of a sudden, she could feel her legs. She could move them. All her cuts were healed and she felt as if she had never had a battle.

Yoh sat amazed too as he looked at Anna. Right there, he knew his decision. When he saw her beautiful blond hair and her perfectly white face and so many perfect things about Anna, he knew who he was choosing and for the first time in weeks, his thoughts were perfectly clear. Thoughts of him and Anna came flashing through his head as he watched her. Thoughts of their training and the time they spent together. Thoughts of her smiling and their talks and walks together. The thoughts of their childhood and when he first met her. The thoughts of when he won shaman king and the thoughts of just after the tournament, when everything was just right. The thoughts of just a few weeks ago when they first kissed. All thoughts of Anna raced through his mind. He wasn't confused or lost anymore. With a single look at Anna and her perfection, he just knew.

"Thank you," murmured Aya as she watched Anna too, amazed.

Anna didn't say 'your welcome' but just stood up again and waited. Aya stood up too, regrettably from Yoh's lap and arms.

"I think you have a decision to make Yoh," said Aya as she looked down at the ground. Aya knew she had lost. She knew that Anna won the fight and even before, she knew that Anna had won the battle for Yoh's heart. Now, all Yoh had to do was deliver the last blow and then, she and Yoh will be over forever. But unlike before, Aya wasn't at all mad. A part of her knew that Yoh was going to be with someone who really loved him and cared about him. She knew that she had lost, but to someone who loved Yoh more than she did and she was happy about that. Her feeling about Anna had changed. Sure Anna was still the cold hearted bitch but now, Anna seemed to have changed, or at least Aya's perspective of her changed.

More thoughts of Anna raced through Yoh's head. He knew he was hurting someone with this decision but he had to do it. His heart filled with regret as he thought about it. Will he ever doubt this decision? Of course he will, but it was for the better. This was what he was suppose to do. He was sure of it. No matter what, he knew what he was doing.

Now, Yoh's face was blank. He looked at the two girls standing in front of him. His friends gathered around, but not too close. He looked sadly at both girls, first at Aya and then, his sad chocolate brown eyes set on Anna and they were the saddest that Anna had ever seen them.

_Anna have changed and I have changed too. We all changed since those four years ago. Did she change for the better or for the worse. Did I change for the better? Or for the worse? _

Those thoughts raced through Yoh's head as he said the words everybody was waiting for,

"I chose..."

lililililillililililililililililililililililillililililililililililillililililillililililillilililillililililililililililililililillilililililililillililililililililiiiliilililililillilililillililililililiilililililiililililililiilillilililillilililillililiilillilililili

That chapter took me a long time to do and I'm soo sorry that I kept you guys waiting. Well I guess you kinda hate me more because of the cliffie. Hehe, did I say I was sorry? So please review. And I have bad news and good news. I'll give you the good news first. I think I'll do a sequel to this story after it ends but only if you guys want me to. Now the bad news. Please dont hate me for this but well next month is finals and I wont be updating anytime next month. So you guys will have to wait until like the beginning of June to find out what happens next. I AM SOO SORRY ABOUT THIS! So yeah I will be studying all next month for finals and when June comes, I'll update. I'll update on the first of June. I totally promise that. And this goes for all my stories. If I have time, I will try to get one more chapter in before May starts like next weekend but I really dont know because I have projects and papers due so I really dont know. So I hope you all review and then I might get my next chapter up next weekend. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Decide and Chose

"…Aya. I chose Aya," was all Yoh said as his eyes looked at Anna. Anna showed no emotion on her face as she stared back at Yoh with the same dead cold eyes. Yoh's eyes were filled with sorrow and disappointment but not of regret. He did not regret what he had just said. There was no regret for what he had chosen and no regret to what had happened. He knew he chose the right person. He had no intentions of hurting Anna but Aya was his choice no matter what.

Aya had fainted on the spot as Yoh said those words. Anna just stared at Yoh. There was nothing to say.

The crowd around them was all shocked too. They knew that Yoh had totally planned to choose Anna. They could all clearly see the love between them but…why? The question hung in the air. Yoh didn't stay around for long as he picked up Aya. She was still unconscious and lying in the sand. Picking his way through the crowd of friends, he walked back to the house.

Anna had her eyes on the sea, not the retreating back of Yoh and Aya. The sun was setting as they rest of the gang watched Yoh walk. Purple and red and orange filled the sky. The day was gone.

"Um… Anna?" said Tamao as the last of the sun set and the stars piled out.

Anna turned her head from the sky and looked at Tamao, her face blank.

"Yes?"

"Want to come to the house? We should get going," and as Tamao spoke, the whole gang started going inside, all quiet as a mouse.

But Anna showed no sign of moving as Tamao tried again. Finally, giving up, Tamao followed the guys back to the house. The moon rose in the sky as Anna watched. It was all so beautiful. _Why can't life be so beautiful? _Every single star was out, shining brightly and the moon sat there, looking out for every single star out there.

_Yoh, _she kept her eyes on the stars. "Why have you changed so much? What happened to the little innocent boy I left behind?"

Anna stared into the star filled sky as she did before with Yoh in the cemetery. It was the same sky. It didn't change at all. But everybody else did, Tamao and Hao and Lyserg and just about everybody. Tamao became bolder, Hao became less evil and annoying, Lyserg became less bent on revenge, Ren became less cold and even Horohoro became less intent on eating. Everybody was changing. _Did I change that much that Yoh didn't want to be with me anymore? Or did he change too much that I was just not good enough for him… _So many thoughts raced through Anna's mind as she watched the stars.

All was peace and quiet on the beach as clouds silently moved in by the wind to cover the moon. Anna pulled her shirt around her more as she felt the wind hit her fragile body, swinging her this way and that. Her blonde hair flew with the wind as she stood there on the beach, along. The wind picked up as the clouds moved in and before she knew it, rain pattered around the beach. It was light rain but it was rain enough. Anan started aimlessly to walk on the beach, heading nowhere. She didn't want to return to the cottage, not when Aya and Yoh were there.

The ran pattered on the sand and Anna turned towards the road. She walked past the house and their car and started walking on the highway, not knowing where or what she was looking for, just walking. The highway was slippery but there were no cars on it at night, especially in the rain.

Thunder cracked in the distance and lightening flashed as Anna walked in her cocoon. She had nowhere to turn and nowhere to go. Her eyes were blank and somehow, the world tuned out. She couldn't see anymore in the rain and she couldn't hear anything. She didn't feel the cold rain pattering on her body or her drenched clothes.

Then, from nowhere, a pair of lights came at her. She didn't see it though. She walked as if in a dream. The sudden sound of brakes and the screeching of tires filled the air.

A driver of a convertible got out of his car, scared that he had hit a dear or some other animal. It was so damn cold outside and he almost went in and drove on but he wasn't that type of person. He was a kind, middleclass man who had a wife, two kids and a house in town. He was just going home after a long day of work. Stepping in front of his car, he gasped. Lying right in front of his car was a young woman with blonde hair wearing a black dress. Her body was covered with blood and water as the water washed her blood off into the street, filling the man's shoes with blood. Quickly, he took out his cell phone and called the police.

Yoh looked into the rain from his window, wondering where Anna was. _Anna. _Aya was still on the bed. She had fainted although Jun offered her some of the strongest perfumes that were supposed to be able to wake the dead. Yoh declined and had just put Aya to bed.

The sky was dark and gloomy as he watched the rain, sitting on the window. He was the shaman king and there is nothing he can't have. Except for her. More thoughts of Anna raced through his mind. He remembered the first time they had met. It was when they were both quite young and he was going to visit his grandmother on an errand his grandfather sent him on. His grandmother lived in a temple on the top of one of the highest mountains around. He was a child then and didn't know where to go but he didn't worry. He wandered the forest, glad that he had a day off from training with his grandfather. He was content until the day turned to night and he still haven't made it to the temples yet. Then, he got scared. He remembered he was running around in circles to find a way out. When he heard the sound of wolves in the background, he ran faster, until he came crashing into a figure.

He still remembered the angry face Anna had on when he crashed into her. Even as a child, Anna was an expert on scolding. She made him cry as she summoned some ghosts around to scare him and yelled at him for not looking where he was going. But in the end, he finally got out who he was and where he was going through his crying and she led him up the mountain to his grandmother's.

And that was his first meeting with Anna. It wasn't much but it was probably one of the most profound memories ever. Chuckling to himself, he stared out the window.

"What's so funny?"

Yoh turned around to find Aya there.

"Nothing. How are you Aya?" he asked as he looked at her. She was absolutely lovely, even though she had just woken up.

"I'm okay… I think. It felt so weird, as if everything was a dream and I just don't remember wha-"

"YOH!" suddenly, Tamao came to the door, panting and gasping as she looked at Yoh and Aya. Both went to Tamao to help her but she waved them aside. "We have to hurry. Anna is in the hospital!"

_heheheheheheeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehe_

Hello again, after such a long time. I'm soooo sorry this is sooo short but I just took my finals so I didnt have time to write anything way too long but you get the point of it. YAY! I'm done with school...finally. So how many of you hated this chapter? Sorry I didnt have Yoh chose Anna but please keep reading because it all plays out and I'm sorry to all those Anna/Yoh fans out there but dont worry its going to happen, just wait and be patient and enjoy the drama of the story. There's only 3 chapters left after this. Sad isnt it? I wont talk alot this time because I still have to update my other stories on today cause I made a promise to do it today. Thanks everyone for waiting and reviewing so much. Sorry I didnt get it up before May as many of you wanted. Next chapter will be here soon since I already planned most of it out. So review!

Love,

Lale who failed the finals!


	19. Remembrance and Death

The whiteness of the hospital walls seemed gloomy and blank. The pitter-patter of the rain on the windows added to the gloominess and bleakness of the day. The clock on the white walls struck two am. The only people in the hospital waiting room were a few teenager kids, all who seemed to have cried. Tamao shifted her weight on the plastic blue seats. It was a difference from the white walls but it only added more discomfort and gloominess. They had been waiting there for four hours since they heard the news that Anna was hit by a car. Tamao still remembered that phone call from the hospital. She was the only one in the house who wasn't in bed already or wasn't eating. When she heard that it was the hospital and that Anna was there, she dropped the phone and almost fainted if it wasn't for Pilica who was right next to her. She remembered the drive to the hospital. Yoh didn't speak the whole way there. Neither did anyone else. Aya looked so guilty as if it was her fault. The doctor said that Anna was in surgery and they waited there for about four hours now, not getting a result. Tamao's own eyes were red from crying. She took her eyes off of the equally white floor and stared at the friends who have gathered around.

Pilica was sitting on the ground, her head in her eyes. There was no sound coming from her but Tamao knew she was awake. Horohoro and Ren were pacing in the hospital, just walking back and forth. Manta said on a plastic seat, his feat dangling and looking into his laptop for a cure while trying to not cry but Tamao saw the tears welling up in his eyes. Jun sat on a similar plastic seat and she didn't say anything but she was crying hard, not making a sound at all. Ryu was leaning against the hospital's white walls, just staring and probably thinking of Anna. He had cried for the last hour and his eyes were red and puffy. Hao was just standing there, staring at the white walls and not making a sound. The usual laughter and teasing was gone as he stared, sometimes punching the wall for a minute or two and then returning to his staring. Aya sat in the plastic chair, staring at the floor in guilt as if everything was her fault although Tamao told her about a million times it wasn't. Lyserg and Jeanne were both praying to some god for Anna, whispering quietly in prayer.

Yoh was probably the worst off, sitting there and just staring off into space. His eyes were blank and it scared Tamao the most because she has never seen his eyes blank like that, lifeless almost. His body was saggy and he looked so much older than an eighteen-year-old kid. He liked like an adult, like the shaman king, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked like a lifeless corpse and his eyes didn't have the usual laughter in them. Tamao was worried about Yoh the most. He never looked like that. It was so weird seeing him like that that she wanted to just hug him and tell him Anna will be all right. Instead, she walked up to him.

"Yoh….Are you alright?" Yoh stared up at her from the sound of her voice and looked at her as if in a dream. Tamao knew he wasn't looking at her but at Anna. "Are you hungry?" she asked again but no response as he stared blankly. It almost freaked her out and made her want to run far away. Finally, she gathered the courage to say, "I'm going to the cafeteria to get something." Then she ran off, tears at her eyes. Jun followed her out.

Yoh didn't hear or see any of this. He was lost in his thoughts and memories.

"_Come on Yoh. Please come on the ride with me," begged Anna for probably the first time in her life. It was just after the shaman tournament and the whole gang decided to go to the amusement park to celebrate. Anna was in such a happy mood. Yoh remembered that on that day, she really wanted him to ride the roller coaster with her but he refused. _

_Yoh laughed at her and shook his head. Then, Anna begged him and pouted for probably the first time and Yoh laughed some more. _

"_Why don't you go on alone?" he had asked her. "Don't tell me the famous Anna is afraid." He was teasing her and she knew it. She wasn't afraid of anything. _

"_Please Yoh. Come with me," she begged one last time with her pouting lips and her eyes and Yoh consented. _

_They got on the ride and Yoh still remember Anna clinging to his arm as they flew downwards. He could never forget that feeling. She clung to his arm and screamed with delight. When they got off, he remembered she was laughing and smiling and begging him to go again. It was the first time he remembered that she ever laughed. Later that day, they took a walk down the beach, just the two of them and he risked putting an arm around her shoulder after he saw she shiver. He expected her to slap him away but she didn't and nuzzled into his warm jacket. And they walked around the beach liked that for a long time, while watching the sunset, neither of them spoke, as if enjoying the silence._

Yoh looked around the white room, expecting Anna to be there to slap him or to order him to do fifty laps or…to hug him. She wasn't there.

Yoh remembered the first time he met her and her fearsome growl. He remembered the first time they hugged and how soft and fragile her body was. He remembered the first time she ordered him on his boot camp training from hell. He remembered the first time she kissed him and the time she gave her food to him after training. The memories flowed through Yoh as he remembered every little thing about her: the way she dressed with her black dress everyday, her beads, her bandana, her blond hair flowing and her favorite songs. He remembered her favorite perfume and her favorite food that he cooked for her. All he had were memories of Anna, every memory raced through his head of Anna and the way she would scare a ten year old into crying. 

Yoh stared at the white walls but he didn't see them. He remembered the first time he found she was gone.

_It was early in the morning. It was just after Anna's birthday and they had a huge party last night. Horohoro got drunk on soda and tried to beat Ren in a fight, which ended in Tamao using the fire extinguisher to put out the fire on the couch. Yoh remembered that during the party, Anna smiled and danced and laughed with her friends. All their problems were behind them and they were celebrating not only Anna but also their friendships and how much they have come so far. _

_It was eight in the morning and Yoh was wondering why Anna hadn't wakened him up yet for his training. She still kept him on training, even though the shaman tournament was over. He was suspicious at first because Anna always wakes him up if he was late. He thought then that Anna was probably sleeping late because of last night's party. So he took the chance and slept until ten. When he woke up, he got really suspicious. S, he put on his clothes and quietly crawled into Anna's room. When he entered, he saw that the floor was made she wasn't in it. Confused, Yoh searched the whole inn for her but she wasn't there. Getting scared, he went into her room to look for a note to see where she has gone. Opening her wardrobe, he gasped in surprise. All of her clothes were gone. Everything she owned was nowhere in sight._

_Looking frantically around her room, Yoh found nothing of hers there. He sat on the floor, now scared. Then, he saw that on her desk was a note, pinned down by a box. Taking that box off the note he read it. It bore a single word, Goodbye. Opening the box, he saw the cherry blossom necklace that he had given her last night for her birthday. It was a light silver chain and on the bottom of it was a pendent, a delicate cherry blossom made of fine glass. Yoh remembered that Anna was so happy about the gift and hugged Yoh after for giving it to her, yet, she was gone._

_Yoh cried for the rest of that day with his friends. They knew she left on her own although Ren thought they should have a search party but Yoh refused. He didn't see anyone for the next month and didn't even come out of the inn for a month. He just stayed there, eating nothing until Tamao finally came in, seeing how skinny and frail he was and started making him eat. In around two years, he got over it and made himself forget about Anna. _

Yoh put reached into his shirt as he looked at the white wall. He pulled a chain out. There, on that silver chain was a cherry blossom, made of fine glass, the same exact one he had given Anna for her birthday. He smelled it. It was still sweet, just like Anna. The glass was cold on the outside, beautiful but cold. On the inside, it was still as sweet and fragile. Yoh cupped the cherry blossom in his hand and wished to the Great Spirit that Anna will not die. Taking the cherry blossom and holding it fragilely as if it was Anna, he stared at it, remembering.

Tamao sat in the cafeteria with Jun sitting across her. Both were remembering Anna over a cup of coffee. Tamao remembered the first time she ever saw Anna. They were both around six or seven. Tamao had just arrived at the Asakuras, scared and alone. Even though Anna didn't calm her fears, she was a friend and someone Tamao came to trust, even if she was cold.

"Tamao…I think we should be getting back to the waiting room. Surgery should be over," said Jun, finishing her coffee. Tamao nodded and both returned to the waiting room.

When they got there, it was still the same mood, everybody somber and quiet. Yoh wasn't staring at the walls anymore but at something in his hand. Tamao didn't bother to ask and just sat down. No more than a minute after sitting, she stood up again as the doctor came out. Everybody wiped their tears and hurried towards him.

"Which one of you is her family?" he asked to the crowd.

Nobody there was actually her family and everybody was about to say no one when Yoh spoke up.

"I am. Is she ok though?" he asked, the life coming back to him. He was still holding something in his hand though.

"She survived the surgery but we cant be sure if it helped or not. She's still in critical condition," then the doctor stopped talking and had a weird look on his face. Everyone grew worried and stared at the doctor more, afraid. "Well we have to wait to see if it helped so you shouldn't worry….but to tell you guys, there isn't much of a big chance she'll survive that crash. Her head is bleeding on the inside and although we stopped that with the surgery, we just don't know. You may visit her if you want," he said and excused himself.

Everybody went in, one at a time. They all took a few minutes to talk and look at Anna and then stepped out, with tears in their eyes. Even Aya went in to talk to Anna for a few minutes. The last to enter was Yoh. The room Anna in was blue, a change from the white walls. Her eyes were closed and her face was so pail that Yoh almost thought she was dead. She was linked to many machines and things ran down her arm and face. Yoh half wanted to pull off those wires because they made Anna look so inhuman. Taking a seat next to the bed, he looked her over. She was in a white hospital gown and it was weird seeing her without her usual black. She looked so frail and weak that Yoh wanted to take her into his arms.

"Hey Anna," his voice was wobbly and cracking as if tears were coming but he held them back. "I've been thinking about you all night now. Come back to us. Please. Come back. I beg of you. We all miss you, even Aya. We all want you back with us. I'm so sorry Anna, for everything. Its all my fault." His voice cracked more and stopped. Then taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Remember that time after the shaman tournament and you wanted me to ride the roller coaster with you. You were begging and everything. Well I'm begging here. Please come back. We all need you, the inn needs you, and most of all, I need you. Please come back."

Taking off the necklace, he placed it on Anna.

"This was the necklace I gave you for your birthday, before you left. Now that your back, its yours again. I've been keeping it safe for you. I love you Anna. I love you more than anything," now, tears were running down his cheek but he didn't notice or brush them away. He held her hand and warmed her cold hand with his. Then, all of a sudden, her body twitched and jumped up.

"DOCTOR!" Yoh screamed as he still held Anna's hand. The doctor came through the door along with his friends. Everybody cried or covered their mouth as they watched Anna and the doctor. He quickly looked at the monitors and grabbed the paddles. Yoh let go of Anna's hand as the doctor electrocuted her to get her heart moving, but the heart monitor remained a straight line. Finally, the doctor shook his head.

Everybody in the room was in stunned silence. Tamao had her hand over her mouth as tears flowed down her cheek. She couldn't talk and she just watched Anna's body. Tears flowed down and she couldn't help sobbing. Yoh stood on her bedside, looking at Anna with tears in his eyes. Holding her hand, he whispered so only she would hear, "Don't go Anna. Please don't go."

But she was gone.

_anananananananananananaananananannaannanananaaananannananananananannananananaanannananananannananananannananan_

Omg, that was probably the saddest chapter I've written so far. Well for you Anna/Yoh fans out there, here's your fluff, even if its sad. But its not finished so dont worry. THIS ISNT THE END! Ok, just wanted to get that point through you guys and I hope you liked this chapter. Its so sad I'm starting to cry. Ok and the necklace does play a key part in this story at the end. And I got alot of flames for my last chapter but it was part of the story so please dont hate me. Please dont hate me, I'm nice and if you do hate me, no more chapters. Lolz. Didnt mean that. Please please review and I'll get the next chapter up which I'm writing right now since no more school!And I didnt fail my finals, thankgod. I got 94 on history, 96 on science and 99 on math! YAY! So happy.Please review!

I luv ya all and I'm offering tissues for all who cried. Grab more tissues because next chapters are sadder.

Lale


	20. Spirit Realm

Yoh looked at everyone's crying eyes. They all sat at the waiting room again, this time, they weren't waiting, just crying. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't believe Anna was dead. She wasn't dead! But the white sheet that covered her head and the regular sounds of quiet breathing wasn't there anymore. All there was left of her was an empty shell. Her spirit is gone, to the spirit realm, where nobody can reach her now. Yoh wiped his already red eyes. This was all his fault. Anna would have never been hit if he chose her over Aya. But he knew he would never ever do that. He couldn't risk hurting her again, even though it did result in hurting her, forever and ever. Standing up from the plastic seat, he knew he had to do something. She wasn't gone and he had to believe that. She was not dead! Looking among his crying friends, he knew there were only one thing to do and one thing only.

"Guys!" he yelled over the whole waiting room. Heads turned to stare at him, all red eyed and teary. Even Ren was shedding some tears, which was definitely out of the ordinary. Yoh didn't know where his newfound courage came from but he knew he had to hold on to it and get Anna back.

"I know what we can do to get Anna back," he said calmly over the whole group.

"Get her back? But she's dead," but Jun's words turned into sods as she said dead.

"Yes but I am the shaman king. If anyone can get her back, it's me." Yoh knew what he must do but even saying it was hard. Swallowing his fears, he answered bravely, "I must go to the spirit realm."

Everybody gasped as Yoh said those words. No living human has gone to the spirit realm, or none that they have heard of. And getting a spirit back who has died is harder than it sounds, even for the shaman king. He had the power to enter the spirit realm but what he'll encounter there is unknown to all of them. Even Hao was surprised at Yoh's venture.

_Master Yoh, are you sure about this? I wont be able to accompany you there, only yourself will be able to go. Who knows what's in the spirit realm? You may be lost in there forever and ever. They are severe consequences if you get lost there. Monsters and spirits prowl there. It is too dangerous. I cannot let you go, _said Amidamaru as he heard what Yoh was proposing.

"I agree with Amidamaru. You can't go. Its too dangerous there," said Pilica.

"Yeah and if your going, I'm coming with," yelled Horohoro.

Ren nodded his head in agreement and so did Hao and Ryu.

"Yes, we must all go together to save Mistress Anna. We will be a team again, and save her from death. We'll bring her spirit back!" Ryu was wiping away tears now and there was a speck of hope in his eyes.

"I appreciate it guys, but no. You guys can't go. I'm the shaman king and only I'm able to go to the spirit realm. And even I'll get lost in there and who knows what else. You guys cant come. I'm sorry."

"Yoh, we are a team and we will do this together. Or else, you're not going. Understand?" Ren had Yoh by the neck now with his Kwan-Dao and it was very intimidating. "Now Yoh, you will bring us with you. And whether we'll survive or not is our decision and choice, not yours. So we'll go. Okay?"

"Fine," said Yoh, defeated.

"Anyone know how to get there?" Tamao piped up nervously from the corner. Going to the spirit realm did not seem like anything too easy and definitely something dangerous and should be thought about more than once, even if Miss Anna was involved. "We cant waste time looking for ways to get there. We must do it now, before Anna's spirit is gone too much into the spirit realm. Then, we wont know where to began looking for her."

"Yoh?" asked Manta as he turned his head to stare at Yoh who was standing there, deep in thought.

"Quiet Manta, he's consulting with the Great Spirit," shushed Ren as he stared intently at Yoh too.

After a long silence, Yoh came back from his dazed state, looking tired and frustrated as if he had had a long fight. "Guys, I know what to do."

"I've asked the Great Spirit. It will be a hard journey and we might not even be able to find Anna, but I know what to do and then, we can save Anna." Hope spread across Yoh's face as he said the last few words. Saving Anna! When she left the first time, he made a mistake of not going after her. This time, he wasn't making the same mistake.

Everybody stood in the crowded living room of the En Inn. Anna's lifeless body was on the floor, covered with a light silk sheet. Her cheeks were ashen and her lips were gray. But besides that, she looked almost the same.

Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Hao and Ryu held hands as everybody else gathered around them, watching with fascination and some, crying and having second thoughts in their hearts about going. Going to the spirit realm, even for the shaman king, could mean possible death and getting lost there for eternity. It was something not to be done or even taken lightly.

Yoh muttered under his breath the spell the Great Spirit had told him. The Great Spirit was not happy with the decision, as was Amidamaru but that didn't stop Yoh. He pleaded and begged the Great Spirit for the spell but the Great Spirit did warn him of what was going to happen if he went there, the death he'll face. But Yoh put that all aside as he thought about Anna and her long strands of golden hair and her black eyes and her lips that sometimes curled into a smile or a deep frown. He muttered the spell.

Suddenly, the whole room filled with thunder and lights for the five men who were about to enter the spirit realm. The earth rumbled and tilted from side to side but they held together and stood while Yoh kept muttering the spell. The earth shook and the Inn was almost coming apart. Stuff fell from the bookshelves and the dustless shutters rattled and banged. The tiles on the roof fell and clashed onto the cement pavement outside. The stairs themselves seem to be falling apart. Now, everybody's eyes were closed and all they heard was Yoh's muttering until finally, there wasn't even the sound of Yoh's muttering, just a deep, quiet silence.

Everybody opened their eyes, even Yoh. And there in front of them was definitely not the inn. Horohoro quickly let go of Ryu's and Hao's hand and looked around. It was a world of strange colors. There were purple and green and red and black, lime green and pineapple yellow. There seemed to be a sea of orange in the sky, if it was the sky, on top of them and they were standing on a piece of what looked like cardboard, the colors changing every second. Ren sneaked a glance off of the piece of cardboard they were standing on and held back a gasp. They seemed to be high in the air, if it was the air, and down below, there was nothing but a dark black void.

And the bad news was, they seemed to be falling slowly, at a steady pace. Everybody didn't notice it at first. All they seemed to be seeing was the landscape and the vivid colors. But then, suddenly, they crashed down into that black void. With nothing to hold onto on that piece of cardboard, everybody fell flat on their stomachs. The wind, if it was wind, rushed past them. Their skin seem to have become unglued to their bones and was rattling in the wind. Their clothes blew in the air like tents and they held on for dear life. Nothing seemed to be stopping the fall. The amount of gravity pulling the cardboard in was so much that none of them could even stand. They were falling like a brick and they were falling fast.

Everybody panicked at first, thinking they were to crash any second, but it didn't happen. They waited for minutes and it didn't happen either. They waited and waited but they didn't seem to be hitting the ground at all. Their eyes were shut tight for it was hard to open your eyes when you were falling that fast with all the wind. They waited for what seemed like an hour and then, the falling came to a cease. It slowed down and finally came to a halt. Yoh opened his eyes slowly, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

They were in a meadow, a flowered field. But looking around, Yoh found that they was only himself. Horohoro, Ren, Ryu and Hao was gone. There was nobody on that cardboard except for himself. Stepping off the cardboard, the flowered field stretched far and wide. Every kind of flower he knew was there and the grass was so green it nearly blinded him for a second. There was no trees and on top of him was a clear blue sky with not a cloud in sight. This is the spirit realm?

There wasn't a person in sight either. But then… Could it be? There, on the very corner of his vision, was a girl in a black dress standing in the wind, her long blond hair blowing like a beacon. Without him realizing it, Yoh's feet started at a run towards the girl. _It just has to be her. It just has to be._

Finally he was near her, the beautiful blond. She turned around from the wind and faced him.

"Hello Yoh."

_aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaaiaiiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaaaiaiiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiaaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiaia_

Hello all. It has been a long time since I've updated and I would like to say sorry to everyone. See, it was sad for the chapters before but I've made up for it. They're going to rescue Anna. Sorry the beginning of the chapter sounds a bit weird. I was having difficulties writing that part. So, who is this mysterious girl Yoh sees? Is this Anna? Where is everybody else? Lots of questions will be answered next chapter such as why Yoh picked Aya and if Anna will live again or not. Oh, the suspense. Well I hope your enjoying it. I didnt relaly want to write cause of summer vacation adn that was the delay of the chapter. I had to drag myself to computer to finish it. Sooo sorry. I'll be more attenctive to the story now. But I'm studyin for the SATs so it might take a while for the next chappie, hopefully before July. Anyways, please please review!

With all my love,

Lale the Asssassin.

p.s. this story is going on longer than I had expected. I was suppose to finish it off by next chapter but that doesnt seem to be happening. Well enjoy it while its still here.


	21. More than one Anna

"Anna?" Yoh asked as he looked at the blond. It certainly looked so much like Anna. The same eyes and the same face and the same blond hair, except this Anna was smiling. Her aesthetic face was lit up with happiness and joy. As she stared back at Yoh, he knew that this wasn't Anna. It may look like her but that smile, it wasn't Anna's. She was also not urbane like the regular Anna. This girl acted like a mere child. She had such levity around her aurora and not a care for anything in the world. She grinned at him like a four year old, and she looked so happy and innocent that Yoh had to grin back at the smiling figure. For the first time in days, Yoh smiled his sappy little smile.

"Me Anna," she replied, pointing to herself as if to clarify the idea that she was Anna.

She then motioned with her hands to what was below her. Yoh took his eyes off of the girl and saw, to his amazement, a huge crystal lake glittering in the sunlight. Rays of light played on the glittering mass of water, reflecting every color of the rainbow off of the waters and making such a vivid color on the surface. Yoh gasped as he looked at what seemed to be paradise.

"It's be-uuu-ttii-ful," the little girl said proudly, having accomplished such an amazing feat.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful," replied Yoh, almost dazzled by the lake. Then, the little girl blocked his view and stood in front of him.

"You not dead. Why you here?" she asked him as his gaze turned back to her. The girl got straight to the point.

"Well I'm looking for Anna. Do you know where she is?" Yoh turned his thoughts back to Anna. As much as the little girl in front of him looked like Anna, he knew she wasn't it. _Where could she be?_

"I," the girl pointed to herself again. "Anna. Me is Anna."

"But you're not the Anna I know. She's probably older than you. And she probably doesn't smile as much. She looks so much like you, yet you're not her. Have you seen her?"

"No. Me Anna," the little girl seemed irritated now. She was trying to make Yoh understand but Yoh knew that the little girl wasn't his Anna, or was she? "Me is Anna."

"But you're not Anna. She looks like you, but you're not her," Yoh tried to be civil with the little girl and tried to make her understand who he was searching for but she didn't seem to understand what he was saying and trying, herself, to make him understand.

"No, no! Me is Anna," the little girl was screaming now and looked to be on the verge of tears. "Me is Anna. A part of her."

Yoh was lost in the last words. A part of her. So this little girl was a part of Anna? But how could that be? Anna didn't act like this. This little girl isn't part of Anna. This is was so confusing for Yoh that he didn't even realize the little girl burst into tears in front of him. Coming to his senses, he sat down on the grass and placed the girl on his lap. She was very small and fit perfectly. She was still crying though and her eyes were very red and puffy now. Yoh gently placed her head on his chest and stroked her long blond silky hair. He whispered into her ears comforting words and he rocked back and forth, as if rocking a baby to sleep. Soon, the cries stopped. Her little head popped out of Yoh's chest and stared at him with those smoky raven black eyes.

"You nice," was all she said as she stared at him and he stared back at the angelic face. The more time Yoh spent with her, the more he knew that this wasn't his Anna. He loved the little girl and seemed to know her from somewhere yet this wasn't Anna…or was it? She seemed to be someone close to him yet her thoughts and activities were so alien and distant.

"Me is Anna," the little girl was trying to explain again. She was still in Yoh's arms and she was snuggling towards him as if she was snuggling against a big teddy bear. "Me is a part of bigger Anna. Me is little Anna. Me is inside of her, 'though me don't show up much. Bigger Annas is meanie."

The little girl stuck her tongue out at the idea of another Anna. Another Anna? _Now this is bizarre. I come searching for Anna and I find more than one, _mused Yoh as he listened to the sweet little girl.

"She don't let me come out. Me like to play. She dies. Me die. Other Anna die too," this time, the little girl sounded sad. But soon, she recovered and was the happy, energetic girl.

"Other Annas?" asked Yoh when he saw the little loquacious girl take a break from the chattering.

"Yes. Other Annas. The big ones. The mean ones. The mean ones don't like me," this time, the girl was scared and she was fidgeting with something in her shirt.

"Mean Annas?" Yoh had heard of Anna being mean but more than one? This was getting weirder by the second.

"Yes. Other Annas like me. The ones in her. Me and other Annas, a part of her. We a part of Anna," Yoh looked at the girl. She looked so innocent and sweet and waiting for him to say something. So this was _part_ of Anna? It must be the childish part of her. Then Yoh saw what the little girl was fingering. It was the same pendant he had given Anna right before she died. The little girl was stroking the cherry blossom with her creamy white fingers.

When she saw Yoh looking, "You gave me. To keep me safe," Yoh nodded along with the girl, not sure if he understood or not. Then she took the fingered the clasp of the necklace and took it off. It dangled in her hands and the pendant shined brilliantly in the sun light. The different colors of glass gleamed and twinkled. Then, she opened his palm and gently placed the necklace in his hands.

"For you. To give to real Anna. Keep Anna safe. Keep all Annas safe." Then, the little girl raised her head and kissed Yoh on the forehead. The kiss burned into Yoh and the last thing he saw was the innocent little smile on her face before darkness consumed him.

Yoh tried to adjust to the darkness around him but he couldn't see a thing. He tried to feel around him for the little Anna. But she wasn't there. There was no warmth around him as in the meadows. There was no sunlight or a bright blue sky. There was no bright green grass under his feet. All there was was darkness around him, nothing more. It didn't seem like he was standing on anything, just floating in the air. Yoh strained his eyes and put his hand in front of them but that, he couldn't even see.

There was nothing but darkness. Feeling as if he had been there for eternity, he wondered where his friends might have ended up. Did they see the little Anna too? Or was that only him? Where could they have gone? And where is Anna? If the little Anna was right, then how can he meet the actual Anna, the one that they all make up? This was getting more confusing by the second and soon, Yoh melted into sleep, or at least he thought it was.

Suddenly, a report rang out. Opening his eyes, he could see nothing but darkness, as usual. Where did the explosion come from?

Yoh didn't make a sound as he strained his ears. Suddenly, he hurt a swish of a dress. He heard the clanking of someone's sandals. Someone was coming…There was still darkness but his hearing had improved. He knew someone was there and they were getting closer by the second. Still trying to strain his eyes, he could see nobody, so he used his other senses. Sniffing the air, he could smell a weird perfume. It smelled so much like the one Anna would wear sometimes. It was actually exactly the smell of Anna after she had gotten out of the shower. _Is this Anna?_ Yoh wonders, _Or another one of those "a part of her" things like the little Anna was talking about? And if it was, was this the mean one? _

Then, all of a sudden, the perfume hit his nose. He breathed in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms mixed in with incense and the sweet smell of herbs. The walking stopped too and so did the swish of a dress. He could hear the breathing of someone right behind him. Yoh grabbed the necklace and its pendant. Whatever it was, he was prepared. He was the Shaman King after all and nobody scares him…except maybe Anna.

Suddenly, he felt his limbs numb. He couldn't move a single muscle as he stared into the darkness. Fear crept up his spine and goose bumps raised but then, a picture of Anna filled his mind and the fear resided. He knew what he was here for and no matter what happens, he was going to get her back.

He felt something by his ear and wanted to squash it, but he couldn't move. The tickle became breathing. Somebody was there. Then a harsh hiss filled Yoh's ears, one that he knew so well…

"Welcome to your nightmare, Yoh."

_0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.00.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.000.0.0.0.0.00..00.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_

Ah, a cliffie again. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if its immensly short. Sorry that the first paragraph was filled with weird words but I'm doing studying for SAT's and the best way to learn vocab is to use it, or so my teacher said. I was going to update this weekend but since I'm going away, I decided to be nice and update now. The next chappies will be up soon hopefully next week. So the immature voice of little cute Anna was needed since I wanted to make her seem really young but I hope I didnt go overboard. The idea may sound weird but I hope you all like it. Enjoy and please review!

Love,

Lale the Assassin


	22. She's in your heart

Yoh froze in terror at the sound of the voice. There was no doubt that the speaker was Anna. But there was something different with this Anna also…something he couldn't figure out.

He heard a swish of what seemed like robes, or maybe bandannas. There were many of them and they were becoming obstreperous, as if coming closer. But there was still someone at his ear. He could hear the loud, warm breathe on his ear. Was it Anna? It had to be her. The voice and the feeling seemed all too real. Whoever it was, it had become rather taciturn. But Yoh could hear someone else moving around and towards him.

Suddenly, Yoh was blinded. A sudden gush of light came forth. The darkness around him vanished and Yoh shielded his eyes against the light. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and little by little, he opened his eyes. He was still suspended in midair but what surprised him more was what was around him. Yoh was incredulous at what was around him. Yoh didn't believe what was in front of him. There, in front and around and below him were more Anna's than he could count. Some were wearing black; some were wearing pink, which is something he had never seen Anna don. Some looked as boorish as a gangster, others looked as urbane as a princess. Some were lugubrious with tears forming in their eyes. Some were stolid like the Anna Yoh knew so well with the stone face. Some were sophomoric and naïve like the little Anna he had met. And then, there were the ones who had an aurora of enormity around them like the one who was by his ear. There were hundreds of Annas. But as Yoh looked closer, some seemed bright and vivid while others seemed faded and tenuous like a shirt washed too many times.

They all stared back at him, just as he stared at them. Every one of them was different, yet they were all the same.

"How can we help you, Yoh?" said a timid Anna who approached him from behind. Yoh jumped; well actually his heart did since he couldn't move at all. The Anna beside him, who was snickering, still had her arms around him.

"Ummm..." Yoh was at a lost for words.

"Anything you ask for, Lord Yoh."

The girl was starting to sound like Tamao now. But where was his Anna? As if reading his mind, the "Anna" next to him responded. "She isn't here."

"What!" asked Yoh, surprised.

"The Anna you're searching for isn't here. Everyone here is a part of her and yet, everyone isn't her. Look for her all you want in this realm but you will only find parts of her. Not that I care or anything," she sneered and stuck her petite nose at him.

"What she meant was that the Anna you are searching for isn't here or anywhere in the spirit realm," coming closer, the timid Anna placed her hand on Yoh's chest, right next to his heart and right over the pendant. "She's right there."

"In the pendant?"

"No silly," here came another Anna. She was laughing and she seemed so naïve. Her foolish little smile reminded Yoh of his own and he smiled back. "She's at your heart, where she always was and always will be. Whenever someone dies, their personalities and what makes them who they are is taken to the spirit realm…"

"But who they really are deep inside lives on forever in the heart of those that they loved," the one who said that was another Anna, this one somber yet sedate.

Yoh took in what they all said. Anna is living on in himself? How could this be? Anna was dead, or is she?

"She's never dead," said another one who came forward. "She will always live on in your heart."

"But then how do I get her back, in human form? How do I get her to come back to me?" Yoh was desperate now. He looked pleadingly into the eyes of every Anna there. But all the answers he received were a knowing grin and a loving look in their eyes.

"You will know…" all the Anna's said at once.

There were so many questions Yoh wanted to ask but everything was fading. Everyone was disappearing, or was he?

"HOW DO I KNOW? WHEN WILL I KNOW!" Yoh's voice echoed in the darkness and his own mind. What did they mean by he will know? This was all getting immensely confusing. Soon, everything around him turned black again, as if someone turned off that switch that had just lighted, but another light went on inside his head. He knew how to do it. He knew how to bring back Anna.

Colors. A never ending array of colors, from flamingo pink to lapis lazuli to a dazzling red to grass green. That's the fist thing Yoh saw when his eyes opened to the world again. The Annas were gone. There was nothing beside him except for the colors. He found himself standing up and yet suspended. He was in that sea-like sky again. They colors roamed the sky and everything around him seemed to be filled with colors. Yoh welcomed the fresh colors after the never-ending darkness.

He was starting to wonder where everybody else was. Where were Ren and Horohoro and the rest of them? But more importantly, he knew how to get Anna back. He knew with all his heart. They said he would know when it was right and this was definitely right.

Taking the pendant out from his shirt, Yoh dangled it in front of him. The light and colors swished around and were caught inside the small glass pendant. Yoh burnished the little pendant with his thumb and hoped to the Great Spirit it would work. The lights mollified Yoh for a second. Then taking a deep breath, he threw the pendant into the sea of colors.

The pendant fell, like a single cherry blossom falling to the ground. It drifted, taking its time and slowly, making its way to the bottom. The season was over and now, it was the time to go. But it still wanted to enjoy every last second of its time here, before waiting a whole year. It would sway in the wind, as it did now. Falling into the deep vortex, there seemed to be a lonesome voice, or maybe just the wind as it carried it to the ground. Sadness and death seemed to surround the little blossom.

Yoh closed his eyes as it fell. He wouldn't dare look at it or what he's done. That pendant, which he had carried around for four years, meant the world to him. It replaced what had been lost…Anna. But he was going to get her back now.

The pendant drifted down and Yoh didn't hear anything. There never seemed to be an end.

A piercing sound came through the air. The sound of glass shattering but there was a dulcet sound to it. A lovely melodious and harmonious sound that filled the air. When Yoh opened his eyes, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. It was his Anna, the Anna that he loved.

But this Anna wasn't all loving. She wasn't actually happy either. She was mad. She looked the way when Yoh broke the dishes or refused to do his chores. She didn't look like she was happy that he had come all this way to save her. She looked really angry and Yoh had no idea why. He was her prince in shining armor, come to rescue her from the dead, yet she was unhappy. Why? Then, her lips opened, first in shock, then in anger.

"What the hell are YOU doing here, Yoh?" the famous snap was back.

"What do you mean what am I do doing here. I'm here to save you Anna. What do you think?"

"Save ME? I don't need you to save me. I don't want you here. Take your buddies and get the hell out of here."

"But Anna…" Yoh was confused now. Why does Anna not want him to save her? What happened?

"Leave me alone Yoh. I don't ever want to see you again. Do you understand? Get out of here!"

_si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si.si_

Confused? Well dont worry, the explanation is coming. Why is Anna mad? You'll soon find out. I have to apologize, yet again. I was suppose to update a very very long time ago. I didnt forget, I just sort of got lazy. I'm so sorry. I had to drag myself up to the computer to do this but it is done. I wont make any promises of when the next chappie will be out since I really dont know. But thanks for the support and reviews. Did anyone get the new Harry Potter? Its out! I wont spoil it for any of you but I know all that happens. I havent read a page but my friends have told me everything, much to my disappointment but I guess life just doesnt always go your way. Please review. Dont give up on me, I'll update no matter what.

Thanks,

Lale


	23. Smells as sweet as a cherry blossom

**I think its safe to say that this is the end. Ok, so maybe I'll do a little bit of a epilogue if I feel the need to... Then again, I dont think i do... I just wanted to say before you read this that I thank all of you who reviewed or read the story. Thank you all and I hope you love this story as much as I've loved writing it. You've all been very supportative with your reviews. But all good things must come to an end and this is it... unless you want me to do a sequel, but there's room for discussion on that. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

_-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 23: Smells as sweet as a cherry blossom**

Yoh stared at Anna. There was anger in her eyes. But above all, there was hurt. A deep kind of hurt that Yoh never thought Anna would show. She had shown the anger side so many times that it was part of her features. But that hurt… At first, Yoh didn't even recognize it. He had never seen it before. She was hurt that he had come. She was hurt that he was here…but why?

"Anna, come on. Lets go home. Everybody is waiting for you," said Yoh uncertainly. He didn't know where Horohoro, Ren, Hao and the others were but he needed to get Anna home safe and sound. Yoh walked up to her and took a hold of her hand. He was half expecting the slap, even if he was saving her.

Instead, Anna pulled her hand away. "Yoh, get away from here. You must. Please, will you just leave?"

She was begging and Yoh had never ever heard her beg. Either this wasn't the Anna he was looking for or something had happened to her.

"Anna please. We came all this way for you. Lets go already. Please…" he was begging too, anything to get Anna back but there was a sad look in her eyes that didn't want to do anything he said.

"Yoh. You've bothered me enough when I was alive. Now, you're going to do it when I'm dead? Go back home to your Aya. I bet she misses you. Go on! Get out!" her voice cracked as she said the word Aya and soon, she felt cold wet things falling out of her eyes and running down her cheek.

Yoh had never seen her cry. He wanted to hug her and make the tears go away, but he stood there, looking as huge tears fell from her eyes.

"Anna…" He couldn't think of the rest of the sentence. All he saw was her crying.

Silently, Anna wiped the tears away from her face. She was now more than angry. He make her cry and no man does that to her, not even the shaman king.

"So Yoh, why are you here? First you chose Aya, and now you are here to save me? Why? Can't you make up your mind on who you're in love with?" she asked, angrily.

Yoh looked met her eyes and there it was, the loneliness and the anger, the tears and the fears. She was everything he had ever wanted. She was the love of his life. Oh, she was perfect. And she still is. She hasn't changed at all from the Anna he knew four years ago. She was the same exact Anna he knew, if more beautiful.

"Anna, things have changed a lot in four years. I met someone new and I found someone I like, maybe even love. And all that time you were gone, you haven't changed a bit," Yoh faltered as he remembered to breathe. Taking in deep breaths, he continued, "But I have. Anna, don't you understand? I love you with all my heart. But will you still love me? Will you still think of me as the same as before? I've changed a lot from the person who use to get tortured into doing 100 laps and fight with you over the remote. I am the shaman king now. Instead of you ordering me to do 100 laps, I do it by myself. Instead of fighting over the remote, I have 100 TVs in my house to watch. I've changed so much Anna. And I'm afraid to lose you again, even though I stupidly did.

"I was so afraid that you would find out how much I've changed in life that you wont love me anymore. I know you loved me before, but will you still love me if you find out? Will you walk out on me like four years ago? I know why you walked out on me four years ago. It was because you saw how much I changed. You saw that I've changed from who I use to be into the shaman king. You know I've changed and you left me. Even if I am selfish, I can't bear to do that again. I cant bare to have you leave me again. I hate that feeling, of losing yourself…. And most of all, I hate losing the only person I've ever loved all over again. So Anna, that's why I picked Aya over you. I don't want to lose you again. I thought we would all be friends, like the old days. And we could all run the inn and have the happy times."

Anna was quiet as Yoh finished his speech. She looked at him with no readable expression on her face. They stood there, facing each other in complete silence. Yoh hoped Anna understood. He hoped with all his heart that she understood that she was the only one in his heart. Suddenly, he felt a warm tingling feeling all around him. Weight was pressed against him and a pair of arms was wrapped around his chest. Looking down, he saw Anna hugging him. She was holding on tight and it was the first time that Yoh had ever seen her hug him, let alone touch him. But it was there. The tight hug as she held onto his body. Without knowing what he was doing, he put his arms around her and placed his head right on top of hers.

So in the spirit realm, where colors splashed by and where the sea is the sky, two people, one dead and the other the shaman king, embraced each other with all their heart.

After a few minutes of hugging each other, they released. Anna was smiling and Yoh was grinning wider than ever possible. Holding each other's hands, they stepped onto the same piece of board that Yoh was on when he first started his journey. The platform started to rise slowly into the heavens and soon, they were greeted by a welcoming flash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna woke to the bright sunlight that hit the room through the windows. It was late afternoon and the sun was just setting. Looking over, she saw that she was in Yoh's room at the inn, and next to her lay Yoh, deep asleep. So they were back from the spirit realm. He looked so innocent and cute when he was asleep. His deep brown hair brushed over his forehead and closed eyes. His breathing slowed and he looked so peaceful that she dared not disturb him.

Anna smiled to herself. Then, she saw something in his hands. Moving closer, she took his hand in her own and pried it open. There was the pendant, dangling. Anna took it from his hands and tied it around his neck. She held the pendant up from his neck to smell as if it was a real cherry blossom. To her surprise, it smelled just the same as a cherry blossom. She bent her head over the sleeping Yoh. Oh he looked so wonderfully peaceful and happy. Anna wanted to live her whole life there. She wanted to live every single day of her life with Yoh, in that inn with all her friends.

She blinked back tears. She knew what she had to do. She bent down and kissed Yoh with all her heart. Oh how she wished he were awake for this.

"I love you, Yoh," Anna muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh woke to the moonlight that shined on his windows. Looking up, he saw that he was in the inn, in his very own room. He always loved this room, where everything good in his life happened. Looking around, he half expected to see Anna. But all he saw was an empty futon. It was still warm. Smiling to himself, he realized he had saved Anna. They were going to live the life they had always dreamed of. But where were his friends? Suddenly, dread filled him. What happened to Horohoro and Hao and Faust and everyone else? Suddenly, Yoh got out of bed and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Yoh! You woke up!" suddenly, he was wrapped in a tight hug from Tamao. Food filled the air as he smelled the most delicious cooking. When Tamao let go of him, he saw the whole room. All of his friends were there from Hao to Ren to Faust. Everyone was back safely.

"Hey guys! How did you get back here?" Yoh was definitely confused.

"Well we survived the spirit realm!" said Horohoro.

"We were oh so brave!" said Ryo.

"And we did so much stuff to help!" said Hao.

"I cant believe this! Look Yoh, all we did was go in with you and then pop right out after we started falling on that piece of cardboard. We didn't do anything." said Ren honestly while staring daggers at the other three.

Yoh just laughed happily with everyone else. Then he realized that they were short one Anna.

"Where's Anna?" he asked Tamao as everyone else sat down to eat.

"She's upstairs still asleep isn't she? Last time I checked she was still there with you, deep asleep. What's wrong Yoh?" asked Tamao worriedly as she saw the pale look on Yoh's face.

Without a word, Yoh raced upstairs into his room. Nobody was there except two empty futons. Frantic, he looked all over the second floor and no one was there. Defeated and confused, he went back into his own room. And there it was, sitting on her empty futon all the time. A note, addressed to Yoh. All hope left Yoh as he stared at that note. He couldn't believe it. He went through the spirit realm for her and only her. And she was to leave him again?

Shaking, Yoh took the note up from the futon. It was definitely her handwriting and it was longer than her last note.

_I'm sorry Yoh. I can't stay. I will always love you, even if you change. Aya is an adequate person. You will be happy with her. _

_Until the next bloom,_

_Anna_

Yoh could only stare at the note. It was a longer one than goodbye but it didn't give any explanations. Why was Anna leaving him? Why did she say he will be happy with Aya? But most of all, the hope that had filled Yoh with a couple of moments ago drained from his body. Looking up from the note, he saw that there was a schedule on the table. It was a train schedule. Taking the note, Yoh sprinted down the stairs, past surprised exclamations from his friends and out of the house.

Yoh ran, with tears burning his cheeks. He ran with all his might as he wished to the Great Spirit that Anna had not left. Running so fast that he zoomed past people looking like a blur. He didn't see anyone but the road in front of him and the road to the train station. It was far but Yoh was making good distance. He couldn't let her go again, he just couldn't.

Dewdrops of rain started again. The moon disappeared behind the angry dark clouds and Yoh ran faster. Rain started splattering down on his back and soon his hair was wet but he had to get there. The rain mixed with his sweat as it poured down on his back. He had to get to Anna. Running past cars and intersections he finally saw the train station.

Pushing past people, he ran straight for it, his sandals pounding on the wet ground. The fear of Anna leaving fueled him on as fast as he could go. He still had the note she had written crumpled in his hands. He had to get to her. He just had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna stood in line as she waited to buy her ticket. Rain had just started outside. So she was going to leave on a dreary night. Just like the last time she left. It was raining too, just like tonight. Thunder clapped in the far distance. The line moved forward. And soon, she stood at the ticket booth.

After purchasing her tickets, Anna stood at track number 3. The rain was really coming down now. The train pulled into the station. Anna somehow wished Yoh had seen that schedule and would come running and demand to take her home. Anna almost laughed at herself for such thinking. And even if Yoh came, she would not go home with him. She couldn't… but she so wanted to. Anna knew deep in her heart that if he asked, she would go.

The train pulled into place and she looked around, hoping to see Yoh. But there was no Yoh. Typical. Taking her knapsack, Anna boarded the train without looking back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh looked around the station. There were no signs of Anna. There was no sign of yellow hair or black dresses. Yoh spotted the ticket booth. Pushing people out of his way, he made it to the surprised worker behind the booth.

"A girl with black dress and bandanna. You see her?" panted Yoh.

The ticket booth person was shocked and surprised. All he muttered out was track 3. Yoh ran out of there and into track 3, hoping against hope Anna hadn't left.

The train was still there as it steamed. Yoh rushed to the nearest door but it was closed. Looking over the windows, he looked for Anna. But she wasn't there. Hurriedly, he ran along the train, frantically looking for his Anna. People rushed out of his way when as he ran.

The steam blew and the train started slow in its tracks. Picking up speed, it moved. Yoh raced after it, looking for Anna and that's when he saw her, looking through the window at him as he was looking at her.

He raced after her, mouthing the word Anna. And she looked at him with all the sadness in the world, until the train pulled out of the station, and disappeared into the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna sat in her seat, looking back at Yoh. He was drenched wet from the rain. And then, the darkness of the tunnel came. There was a cold wet thing that fell from her eyes down to her cheek. It was tear. Looking up, she saw that they were pass the tunnel and all around were cherry blossoms. It was almost fall and yet the cherry blossoms fell. Anna watched, amazed. It seemed to be raining cherry blossoms and through her open window, one came floating down, landing right in her hands.

Sniffing the cherry blossom, Anna imagined that Yoh would be doing the same with the pendant. It smelled just as sweet.

Yoh watched the train pull away. He watched Anna pull away into the tunnel. He felt empty. He felt just as he had felt when Anna left four years ago. There was something itching in his shirt. Pulling it out, he discovered it was the pendant. So Anna did leave it for him again. Sniffing the pendant like a real cherry blossom, he realized it was just as sweet as the real one. Walking in the rain, Yoh headed for the inn. Holding the cherry blossom to his heart, he knew he wasn't going to give up on her. His feelings weren't going to change, just like this cherry blossom. Everything was going to be alright.

_The End_

_-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i_


	24. Epilogue: Snow

Anna looked out the window. It had been so long since she's ever being home. Looking outside the window, she found snow and lots of it. The trees seemed to be decorated with the white frosty things and there was nothing more beautiful than that. Everything looked like a Christmas card. There were lights dangling from here and there, lanterns hung up to celebrate the new year and even a couple of Christmas tress around. It seemed so beautiful. The town never looked more festive than it did around winter, with the mountain tops in the distance capped with snow and the jocund spirits of people floated around. Anna loved it. She couldn't have thought the town to look anymore beautiful nor for the people to look anymore effervescent. She was truly home.

The train slowly pulled into the station, crunching the salted tracks and Anna had a full view of the station from her seat. There were people with newspapers and some carrying little children dressed with winter coats and scarves and hats. There were a couple of kids running around the station, throwing snowballs at each other. The conductor blew the final whistle that said they were there. Anna gathered her stuff with a shaking hand. When she saw that she was quivering all over, she scolded herself. True, she was nervous but she was still an Itako and there was nothing that would cause her to shake. She was strong and able and in no need to be nervous at seeing people. But yet, she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She couldn't stop her lips from quivering, not from the cold but from being so nervous. Taking her little bag, Anna followed the line of people, inconspicuous in her normal black dress with a black coat over it. She looked to be one ready to jump out into the world.

Anna took a step off the train and stood on firm ground once again. Looking around and breathing the scent of snow and cold air and the smell of pines, she felt safe. Suddenly, a soft flake fell on the very tip of her nose. It had begun to snow.

Yoh started to decorate the tree that he had just bought with last years' decorations. The inn was bustling with people, coming in and going out. Yoh could see a group of little kids having a snowball fight outside of the window in the front lawn. A couple was snuggling next to the fire. Some were drinking hot chocolate while others were wiping their wet boots and such on the doormat. Yoh agreed that the inn looked the best during the winter, with the snow already piled up outside and the warm air of the inn compared to the harshness of the outside world. Somehow, it just made him feel happy to be home.

"Can you believe what a state the Nishido family left their rooms in?" asked Pirika as she passed Yoh decorating the tree with little bits of ornaments. Yoh flashed her a smile and shook his head.

"They completely trashed the place with water and snow and ice. It's horrible! Their little kids used up all the towels and now I have to run all the way to the Laundromat down the street because that idiot boyfriend of mine blew ours up last week. Can things get any worse?" Pirika gave a huge sigh and walked off without hearing an answer. However, Yoh disagreed. Things were wonderful.

Winter had that effect on him, making every little thing feel so much better than they did any time of the year. Everything was so beautiful and it felt as if the world was clean. The mighty Great Spirit had washed all the bad out of the world and it was covered with a clean white blanket. That's how Yoh felt about the world. Looking outside, Yoh found that little flakes had started to fall. He smiled. It had begun to snow.

The door slammed open and Hao walked in with his big arrogant stride, his face flushed from the cold.

"My my my, what a charming little place you got here!" he announced to the room. Tamao looked at him and then to the scared customers. She quickly apologized and carried on with business, giving Hao the meanest look she could possibly give him… which isn't much.

"Hao!" Yoh went over and gave his dear old brother a hug. Yoh found him to be exceptionally skinnier than when he had left him a year ago.

After the brother's loving hug, Yoh hurried Hao over to the fire and told him to warm up.

"Can you believe it Yoh? There's so much snow this year! You know how I love snow," Hao was happy to be back at the inn. He had been traveling for the last year in the North, near Russia. Although he had seen much snow, he still found that the snow of Japan and the town seemed so much more inviting than the harsh snow of the North.

"I know. So how was the trip?" Yoh asked enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! Couldn't have been better except if that whale hadn't been there and if I hadn't been kidnapped and if I hadn't fallen down that hole but never the less, wonderful," and so the brothers caught up with each other.

Yoh told Hao more about being shaman king and about the inn. It had now been expanded so that more and more guests could live there. Apparently, business at the inn couldn't have been better. Everything in Yoh's life seemed to be mostly perfect. His friends were around him and he was rich and he was young. He had his whole life ahead of him.

"Hao!" and in came Ren and Horohoro along with Manta. Both slapped him on the back and asked questions about his trips and such. Everything seemed like the holidays again. Everyone was back together and there was snow. Yoh smiled at the scene before him. Home. Friends. Family. It was certainly a good life.

Anna walked through the familiar streets, looking at everything and actually smiling once in a while. The snow was coming down in little flutters, with children running around and adults shopping for presents.

Anna turned around the corner and smelled the fresh air of winter. Anna didn't know why she was back here. It was as if she was pulled there by some random event. She had just bought a ticket, packed her stuff and took the train back home. She didn't know why. It had something to do with the snow, she was sure. She had seen the first snow fall and had rushed home to pack. Anna felt stupid, like one of those girls who does things on impulse and just goes. It wasn't like her at all. She didn't even plan it out. She just went.

Now that she was here, she had nowhere to go. She had walked through the streets, looking at people and the decorations and stores and not really seeing any of it. All she could think about was the fact that Yoh and everybody else was just a couple of blocks away, doing whatever it was that they were doing. A part of Anna wanted to run far far away from that place. Another part of her wanted to run to it.

Anna was stuck, with nowhere to go. She didn't know which part of her to follow. Somehow, she didn't want to follow either. And so she wandered, letting her feet lead her to wherever it wanted to go. She felt lost, like a little bird flying and flying in the sky. She flew, but there was no destination.

Finally, Anna found herself in the park. It was the one she and Yoh and Manta used to go, before the whole shaman tournament thing. The park was covered in snow, a deep white blanket. No one was there. Everyone was at home, with friends and family. Looking around, Anna found the bench they usually sat it. And so, she walked over there and sat. Soon, she was covered with a light layer of snow. That was what she wanted to do… to fade away into the scenery.

"YOH!" the scream came from the kitchen, where Ryu was cooking up something very delicious.

When Yoh entered, hundreds of different smells filled him. There were the smells of every food that there ever was. Hundreds of platters of food piled upon the other. Everyone was in the dining room or the living room, setting up the plates or chatting. The guests had all gone to bed and finally, Yoh and his friends could have the get-together they had wanted. There was much to be discussed, such as Tamao and Horohoro's up coming wedding along with Ryu's success of opening his own 5 star restaurant and the fact that Hao had come back. There were many toasts to be made and much food to be consumed. Everyone was quite happy.

"Yes Ryu?" Yoh said. The cook was overly nervous at the fact that cooking the whole meal was upon his shoulders and his shoulders only.

"I'm out of eggs! Go to the supermarket and get some eggs! NOW!" the cook's orders were screamed and he seemed to be frantic. Yoh nodded his head and ran out, before Ryu could through any pans at him… or worse, knives.

So Yoh put on his scarf and his coat and his hat. He opened the door to the cold. The once fluttery flakes turned into big flakes falling fast. Yoh ran to the store. The weather was cold and he almost couldn't feel his hands without gloves. After standing on line for about twenty minutes since there were many other people who seemed to have run out of food, he started home. When Yoh passed the park, a sudden thought of Anna flashed through his mind. He had often went there with Anna and Manta and it was no wonder that he had thought of her.

Looking at the park and its untouched beauty, he decided that he should take a stroll through it. After all, it was a shortcut to home. And so, he wandered through the paths of the park, looking up at the wonderful trees hung with white snow. When Yoh passed the bench he and Anna used to sit on, he looked at it fondly. It was covered with snow. Suddenly, Yoh thought he saw something black under there. In the dim streetlights, he definitely knew that there was someone under that layer of snow, probably some homeless guy or such. Yoh went over and brushed aside the snow. Suddenly, Ryu's eggs ended up on the floor with a loud smash that said they were definitely not going to end up in his famous sauce.

But Yoh didn't care. There… under that snow… was Anna. Her face was flushed red, her eyes closed with snow at her eyelashes. She looked magical. Yoh stared and stared. He couldn't believe his eyes that it was she. Then, he realized that she might be dead. Suddenly, he took her in his arms and knew that she was very cold. Taking off his coat, he draped it around her.

"Please don't be dead. Please Anna. Please," he muttered to her. He wrapped the coat around her and hugged her to him, using his own body warmth to warm her. She felt very cold but it felt so good to have her next to him.

Suddenly, a slow groan stirred and Yoh thanked the Great Spirit that she wasn't dead.

"Yoh?" came her voice, so soft and light.

"Yeah Anna. I'm here. Don't worry," he muttered into her ear, still wrapping his arms around her.

"I came back. I decided. I'm coming back. I'm staying with you. I promise," she muttered as she felt the warmth run through her again from her toes to the tips of her ears. Just having said it made her feel warm again. She was back in his arms, she was back with him, and she was back to where she wanted to be. After thinking for so long in the snow and finally seeing him and being with him, she realized how much she had missed him, how much she had longed to see him. And now, there he was. Anna felt tears rolling down her cheek but she didn't care. She was there with him.

"I know Anna. I know," he said softly.

And so, they stayed there, hugging each other as the snow fell. Yet no matter the temperature, both felt blissfully warm just standing there with each other. They were together again and that was all that counted.

Snow. It meant the start of something new. As it gathered and cleaned the world with its beautiful white blanket, the best part of life was when it melted away and left something better, something new. And that was a new future. A new chance. And a new change in life.

_anananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananana_

Hello everyone! You have no idea how good it is to write again. I had to do the epilogue... well because there were so many demands for it and I dont really think i could do the sequel. Yeah i know... what took me so long. Well I am kind of caught up in life and i havent found the time to write at all. But I think I had to do this... because it was my first story and I felt that i really did need to give it the happily ever after ending it really deserved. And so... here it is. Thank you all for reading this little epilogue so many weeks and months after but i still love all of you. You were wonderful for reading and reviewing. Thanks.

Lale the assassin... forever and ever


End file.
